SSB: The Brotherhood Returns
by TheKingOfGames789
Summary: They thought they saved the universe. They were wrong. Zant is back, and wants Hyrule's throne (for whatever reason), conveniently as Link and Zelda are actually establishing their relationship. Not only that, but there's a new threat rising. Expect chaos. Second entry in the "Tales of the Guardians" Trilogy, and I promise it's not half bad this time! :D COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**I am downright ashamed of myself right now; I promised you guys that I would upload this chapter last night, and if not then, the morning after; IT'S A LITTLE PAST 11 PM AT THE TIME I'M TYPING THIS MESSAGE! Not only that, but as you can probably tell just by looking at the screen that this is one of those overhyped, fake-out prologues, which in itself is practically a crime for fan fiction (a crime that I, sadly, seem to commit semi-regularly). Ugh, I don't feel like uploading two chapters tonight, however, because I've got other things to take care of even after this, so sorry for a mass disappointment for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs in this fic belong to me (natch). All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.**

**At least now we're back to the old grind.  
_**

Exactly one year ago, two great warriors battled for the fate of the universe. One went by the name of Link, a young Hylian who fought for good and justice. The other was known as Ganondorf and dreamt of tyranny and destruction. **(Ganon ****_dreams_**** of tyranny and destruction? The King of Evil has more mental issues than I thought. (Oh great, not even done with the first effing paragraph and I'm making semi-insensitive comments toward a villain from a race of (essential) stereotypes))**

The two warriors fought with both their destinies, and their lives, on the line. Eventually, Link was able to kill Ganondorf, but at a heavy price. Link himself was killed during the battle but was soon resurrected by Princess Zelda, and his Elemental Guardian ancestor, Glow, the Guardian of Light. Now, Link and his team of unstoppable heroes known as the Smash Bros. are hunting down and capturing Ganondorf's lieutenants and soldiers before they try to take over the galaxy.

However, Ganondorf's lieutenant, Zant, is fed up with Link and basically wants him dead, permanently. **(Gee, I wonder who the villain is?)**

And so the story continues.  
_

**Crappy intro. Crappy chapter. Crappy start to an otherwise AMAZING fic (if I do say so myself; no spoilers)**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Mission

**I'm back at long last. And might I add: Digimon Frontier, no matter how much flak it gets, is da Bomb. All who dare disagree...DEAL WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs in this fic belong to me. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Link and his friends were called into the Smash Council Grand Hall, which was not only where the council had most of its meetings, but also the biggest room in Hyrule Castle. **(Phew. I remember almost calling this the Palace of Heroes again. I don't need any more inconsistencies with this series (which, might I add, had A LOT of editing, OMG.))**

Link and his friends were assigned to all of the big missions, most of them include taking down soldiers of their archenemy, the Brotherhood of Darkness, which is made up of most of the heroes' actual archenemies.

"Link," said Zelda. "For the past year you have defeated every villain that tried to destroy us, with only one remaining uncaptured: King Boo."

"Let me guess," said Sonic. "You want us to kick his butt and lock him up in jail with the other nut jobs."

"To summarize it up, yes." said a cyborg bounty hunter named Samus Aron, who secretly had a crush on Link, though it wasn't so much of a secret because everyone around her has already noticed, except for maybe Sonic. **(I'm liking this narrator. He's got some wit.)**

"Now, we have suspected that King Boo is hiding somewhere in Mushroom Kingdom. We need you to go there and capture him."

"But how, he's a ghost. He can easily escape us." said Spyro.

"Yeah, that's-a your problem." said Mario's younger brother named Luigi. **(But wait, if King Boo is ****_your_**** archenemy, Luigi, why aren't you going to help your brother, who has been kidnapped by King Boo TWICE? No wonder people see you as the sidekick.)**  
_

To make a long story short, the heroes finally found King Boo, one of Mario's oldest foes. **(And, really, the only truly evil one who was actually successful in kidnapping him. Bowser doesn't really count to me.)** He was hiding in a factory known as WarioWare, a company that used to belong to one of Mario's rivals, Wario. They were in hot pursuit but, just like the cheating villain he was, King Boo sent out about a thousand more Boos to slow them down.

"I-a hate it when he-a does this." said Mario. Mario has had a few encounters with King Boo before Link came along and had Mario join him on a huge journey that nearly caused the end of the world; they all involved him getting kidnapped. **(Told you.)**

The heroes were able to defeat the ghosts, but King Boo's trail went completely cold.

"DARN IT! I-a really thought we were-a gonna smash that-a jerk." said Mario.

"Wait, I think I can hear his insane laugh." said Link.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" said the evil ghost king.

"Yep, that's-a him." said Mario.

They followed the sound of the laugh into an abandoned office that used to belong to Wario before Ganondorf's death. The sound wasn't King Boo's laugh, though. It was a tape recorder playing his laugh. **(Ain't that creepy. Don't you just hate it when that happens?)** Then a small screen popped out of Wario's old desk and played a message.

"Hello. If you're watching this then you just fell for my little decoy trick. If you're really looking for me, just look at the first place you'd expect. You'll find me eventually." said the King Boo recording.

"When-a we find that guy, I'm-a gonna kill him." said Mario.

"But he's a ghost, he's already dead." said Spyro.

"Figure of-a speech, Spyro." said Link.  
_

As it turns out, with King Boo not being rather smart, the clue was rather confusing. The first place they looked, which was Bowser's Castle (Bowser is Mario's archenemy and current lieutenant of the Brotherhood of Darkness) Bowser wasn't even there; though there was another clue to where he was going:

"Idiots! I tricked you again. But seriously, if you want to find me so bad, look at one of the many places that you might find me. Mwahahahahahaha!" said the recording of King Boo's super-creepy voice.

"Mario, are there any places you might find a ghost like King Boo?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there-a is the old-a Ghost House." said Mario.

"Well then, we know where to go." said Link.  
_

What Mario didn't tell them was that there were about a hundred Ghost Houses in Mushroom Kingdom. They were searching far and wide for those houses, and the ones they did find were completely empty.

"You're an idiot, you know that, Mario?" said Kirby.

"Hey, I-a forgot there were a lot of-a Ghost Houses. But there is-a one that I-a never really got to-a, though." **(One does not simply forget the hell of the multiple Ghost Houses in various Mario ****_platformers_****.)**

"Tell us, which one is it?" Spyro asked.

"If-a I remember correctly, it-a is the Palace of-a Ghosts." said Mario.

"Why didn't you tell us that, before we wasted eight days trying to find him?" Kirby shouted.

"Sort of-a slipped my mind-a." said Mario. **(If it wasn't obvious who the series' Butt Monkey was before, here you go.)**  
_

Once again, Mario forgot to tell his friends that King Boo's Lair was at least five days away from the last Ghost House they were at. Kirby and Sonic were considering kicking him off the team, but Spyro convinced them that without the second most powerful fire-user on their side, they wouldn't stand a chance against any villain they challenge that may be able to use fire as well. The three finally gave in and continued the trip.

You see, Mario and his brother, Luigi, are two of the only fire-users that actually use their powers for good. The only good fire-users other than Pyro, the Elemental Guardian of Fire **(Who's also bat-stuff crazy)**, and the Mario brothers (as they were sometimes called) were Toad, leader of the Mushroom People, and Yoshi, a creature that's part dinosaur and part dragon. **(And, unfortunately, only one of these gets screen time. Hint: it's not the one who actually deserves it.)**

The heroes finally arrived at the Palace of Ghosts. When they entered, though, they felt very cold.

"Apparently y-y-you f-f-forgot to m-m-mention one more t-t-thing about this p-p-place, Mario." said Link.

"And w-w-what would that-a be?" Mario asked

"IT'S F-F-FREEZING IN H-H-HERE!" said Sonic.

"Oh-a yeah." **(You know what, I'm actually proud of this characterization of Mario. It's unique, and a pretty big step up from those who portray him as either a messianic figure or just the stereotypical hero guy. But then again, what can I say for my version of Link.)**

"Don't t-t-t-tell me y-y-you're not c-c-cold!" said Kirby.

"Hello! Fire Guy-a! I-a have an immunity to-a the cold."

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" King Boo laughed. This time they were sure this was the real King of Ghosts. He had to be around there somewhere. But where?

They kept searching the Palace for King Boo, but Mario had been here before. King Boo had to have been on the top floor. That's usually where all of the bad guys hide in their headquarters. They had to get past a few Boos, but they were able to get to the top floor. **(And sadly, there is no real way to describe that. Dang it.)** Although, they heard King Boo talking to someone.

"Yes, I have the tablet. I'll send it to you now." said King Boo.

_What the heck is this guy talking about? _Link thought.

"Don't worry, Bowser will take good care of it, and anyone who gets in his way, you know Bowser as well as I do that the guy is as strong as Mario, if not stronger."

_BOWSER! _Link thought,_ But Bowser's in jail. What does this creature from another lifetime mean? And a better question. Who is King Boo talking to? With Ganondorf dead, the only one who could actually lead the Brotherhood is…._

"Intruders!" someone shouted. It turned out to be a Boo that was somehow able to avoid being destroyed. **(Just FYI, the Boos are invincible in other ****_Mario_**** games that aren't RPGs.)**

"Sorry, boss. I'll have to make contact with you later."

_Make contact? So his boss isn't here. Then where in the universe is he?  
__

The battle with King Boo was a little brutal, so brutal that the entire Palace was pretty much reduced to rubble. And even during the destruction, Mario and King Boo were still beating the stuffing out of each other.

"This-a ends now!" said Mario.

"Yes, it does." said King Boo.

Mario may be able to use fire, which is a rather rare occasion because not very many people can do it, but there are those who use even rarer elements: light and darkness.

As far as the Smash Council knows, only four beings in the galaxy are those kinds of elements. Link, who has been able to master the Light; Glow, the one, true ruler of Light, and the very image of all that is good; the late Ganondorf, who was once the master of Darkness, and leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness; and Shade, the evil twin brother of Glow, and the very reason the Brotherhood exists. He is the ruler of Darkness and basically the exact opposite of Glow. But King Boo had a secret. He had spent some time now training under a true evil, learning a special element, one that only a few people knew about.

"Feast your eyes on a special technique that only a certain few know about." said King Boo.

"What-a the heck are-a you talking about-a?" said Mario.

"I'm talking about this!" Then, King Boo began to create a small ball of ice. ICE!?

_The Element of Ice is a technique? Then there's an elemental guardian that can use Ice, _Link thought. _Wait, Glow and Pyro said that there were at least three more guardians. _The words of the two Elemental Guardians came back to him:

"_You know the dangers. When all ten of the Elemental Guardians are brought together, it would bring total universal destruction._"

"LIES! You're just being overprotective. Besides, three of the Elemental Guardians aren't even in this Sub-Dimension."

_So there are ten of them, _Link thought._ Okay, there's Glow, Pyro, Aqua, Terra, Vent, Bolt, and Mace, they're all in the Sub-Dimension. Then there's Shade, who's growing stronger by the second in the Shadow Dimension with the souls of the dead. That's eight guardians. So where are the other two?_

King Boo's Ice Ball was growing with every second, because every second an ice shard was added to the sphere.

"Prepare to freeze to death, Mario!" King Boo shouted.

"But I-a have an immunity to-a the cold." said Mario.

"But the Power of Ice, plus the cold energy of a ghost, equals a cold that's enough to cause a fire-user to freeze solid!" **(Not cool, King Boo. *slaps my forehead for making such a terrible pun*)**

"Wha-?"

"Exactly!"

Link had to act fast, or not only will he lose a member of his team, but Mushroom Kingdom will be doomed for destruction. He had to use something he hadn't used since the time he had to stop Pyro from unwittingly destroying the galaxy: he had to use the Slice of Light to defeat this undead monstrosity.

"ICE SPHERE!"

"Slice of Light!" Link shouted. Luckily, the Slice of Light was faster than the Ice Sphere, so with one hit, King Boo was defeated, and the Ice Sphere diminished.

"HAHA! We won the war!" Sonic shouted at the team's victory.

"I don't think so." said Link.

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"King Boo was looking for something that apparently intrigued someone and it seems that that someone hired him to get it."

"And you think that King Boo found it?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, we should find it. It should be somewhere in this huge yard of debris."

"Right." Spyro said as he stared at the huge pile of rubble. This was going to take a while.  
_

**And on the note that this fic's going to have an awesome narrator, that's it for now. The Super Bowl is on tonight, I've got some last minute homework to do, and there's a chance it'll snow tonight. I know; I can't wait either.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 2: The New Plan

**Lucky for all of us (maybe), school's out today, so I had the opportunity to get started on this (relatively) early. Unfortunately, the Internet is down at my place, and I was fortunate enough to get on this specific page before it failed. I'll only be able to update when it comes back up, so you might not be seeing this chapter for quite a while.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs belong to me. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

The heroes found the tablet thing that King Boo was talking about, but it was written in a language that only one person they knew might be able decipher it: Samus Aran. There probably wasn't a single language that Samus couldn't read or understand. She was not only the smartest member of the Smash Council; she was also an expert in technology and an ace at the Power of Metal. **(A power, unfortunately, that goes wasted for the most part. Another shame of my (what I can barely even call) career)** If anyone could translate that tablet, she could.

"This is the strangest language I've ever seen." Samus said when Link showed her the inscription on the tablet.

"But you know what it says, right?" said Link.

"Sort of. All I know is that it says something about the moon covering the sun and another thing about a chamber of ice."

"The Ice Chamber thing sort-of helps, since whoever was after it taught King Boo how to use ice."

"But wouldn't that mean that there's another Elemental Guardian?"

"That's what I thought when I saw him do it." The very thought of Link thinking the same thing she did made Samus blush, though Link was too busy trying to find answers to notice, much to Samus' disappointment. **(Oh Samus. If only anyone would actually bother to give you a chance. Maybe...)**

"Whoa, look at the time! I've got to go."

"What is it that's so important?"

"I have a date with Zelda." Ever since Glow brought Link back from the dead, Princess Zelda has found a newfound love for her secret admirer (as in Link). What Link didn't know was that one of the only reasons Zelda liked him, is because Glow, who is also Link's immortal ancestor, had Zelda make a promise to share her newfound love with him to repay the eleven years she spent rejecting Link's love. To Link, this is some sort of blessing (which coming from Glow, it kind of is) but to Samus, it's a curse.

_Perfect little Zelda,_ Samus thought. Samus has her own not-so-secret crush, so with Zelda now in this little game, Samus has a little competition. That being said, they're still best friends; it's just that Samus has, shall we say, attachment issues. **(Any fan of ****_Metroid_**** knows EXACTLY what we're talking about)  
_**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST IT?" Bowser's boss shouted at him.

"King Boo didn't so much lose it as the Smash Bros. stole it from him." said Bowser, the king of a tribe of turtle mutants called Koopas.

Bowser had arrived at what was left of King Boo's Palace of Ghosts, to find that King Boo had been defeated and the tablet had been taken by the victors. King Boo told him the whole thing once he was conscious again, and now Bowser was reporting the whole thing to his new boss.

"Then King Boo is sentenced to death."

"Technically, King Boo's a ghost, he's already dead." **(I was about to say that! Glad to know my surprisingly snarky characters are on the same page as me.)**

"Do you realize that the tablet is the key to my plan? Without it, I will never take over the galaxy and kill my long-time nemesis, Link."

"Yes, you've reminded everyone in the Brotherhood of your evil plan." said Bowser's partner, Dr. Cortex.

"And also, without the tablet, I will never be able to resurrect my late master."

"I can't even count how many times you've told us _that_." said the Brotherhood's spy, Meta Knight.

"Don't the three of you get smart with me; now that Ganondorf is dead, I am the most dangerous man alive." This new leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness, known as Zant, has had a few near death experiences, and they all involve his least favorite person in the world: Link. **(Zant has essentially become a carbon copy of Ganondorf now. Oh well, at least he's a slightly more interesting villain.) **He had caused him so much trouble that he just wants them him dead. Zant was so devastated by his loss to Link seven years ago that he (unwittingly) killed his own master, Ganondorf. But he knew how to fix this problem.

A few years back, Zant claimed himself as the king of the Twilight Realm. He was in full control, when Link interrupted his rule by taking down Ganondorf. But now that Zant has returned to power as leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness, Zant had realized his true ambitions: dominion over the entire galaxy. But to do that, he had to take over all kingdoms that threatened his reign, including Hyrule. Zant knew that there was no other way to take control than to marry Zelda.

But the problem with marrying Zelda (which sickened him just to think about it) **(But probably not a certain portion of the ****_Zelda_**** fanbase that might actually LIKE this rather obscure pairing)** was that someone else wanted her hand in marriage, Link himself. So it's been some sort of competition between the two of them. But now, for the past year, it seemed that Link was winning. Zant doesn't know the details, but Zelda had developed a crush ever since someone had brought Link back from the dead when Ganondorf and Link killed each other the year before, but he had a pretty good idea on who did it: Glow, the Elemental Guardian of Light. **(He's already proven to be a more competent villain (at least in this universe) than Ganondorf)**

"Hey, Cortex." said a soldier of the Brotherhood of Darkness named Radoc, the Bulblin King.

"What do you want?" Dr. Cortex asked.

"I need to ask you something."

_This should be good_, Cortex thought. **(I wouldn't say it's good, but it is an interesting addition to this fic. You'll see why shortly)  
_**

"So you want me to create a potion that will make you more intelligent?" Cortex asked.

"No, I want you to make me smarter." said Radoc. **(The universe's most clever and dangerous villain, RIGHT HERE FOLKS! *sarcastically applauds Radoc in the background*) **The two evil villains met up in Dr. Cortex's laboratory. Bulblins are the dumbest creatures in the galaxy. They make bad soldiers and terrible villains, but they were the only henchmen the Brotherhood could afford. **(Well...) **"I want to see what it's like to be smart, to be someone that can solve really hard math problems, and you're the only one I know (and I only know so many people) who can help me with this."

"Wow. That has to be the longest sentence I've ever heard you say." said Cortex.

"Are you going to help me with this or not?"

"Fine, I'll help you. This could really help my research." **(For what? Hmmm...)  
_**

"Um, boss." said Radoc.

"What the heck is it, Radoc?" said Zant.

"I think I know the answer to this whole 'How-To-Kill-Link-And-Take-Over-The-Galaxy' thing." **(Try saying that three times fast)**

"Go ahead tell it, I could go for a good laugh."

With Bulblins being the dumbest creatures in the galaxy, nobody listens to them. But this time, with Dr. Cortex's Smarty-Pants Potion **(And, hilariously, that it was it shall be continued to be referred as for the rest of the story. Sometimes, I can be a real riot)**, he had a pretty good idea this time.

"Well, you'll like this one; I've got a real doozy."

"Well, what is it?" Radoc whispered something into Zant's ear, which was hard to do since Zant wears a helmet that only covered his ears, yet he could still hear stuff. "Radoc, will you stop the whole 'whisper-whisper-whisper' thing and tell me your dang plan."

"Okay, okay." **(More pointless comic relief from our story's band of villains; as per usual.)  
_**

**The second chapter is up, and already we're getting a little serious in the story: a Love Triangle, Seekers of Vengeance, and minor characters getting more development! ALL IN ONE CHAPTER! This is why I like this series so much; the first fic was utter crap, but by the time the sequel kicks in, things get interesting.**

**Anyway, by the time this chapter is up, I'll probably have to prepare for school again; when this does go up, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Threat Awakens

**I know this is supposed to be a fic about Super Smash Bros., but I think at least a good deal of you guys out there will agree with me that ****_Eureka Seven_**** is, without a shadow of a doubt, one of, if not ****_the_**** best anime that made it here to America. Period. And the movie ain't half bad, either.**

**But enough about my semi-controversial opinions, let's get this over with.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs appearing in this fic belong to me. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels._**

Link and Zelda had been dating since Link was revived by Glow after a big fight with their old foe, Ganondorf. **(Gee, I wonder how the last fic ended? I don't think they explained it very clearly.)** He had tried to free Shade from the Shadow Dimension, but Link was able to stop him, and by doing so, Link had awakened Zelda's love for him. To this day, Link and Zelda had been going out, including this particular date, which was now drawing to a close. **(Good Glow, that was a mighty long sentence.)** But as Link and Zelda returned to Hyrule Castle, Link began to get the feeling that they were being followed.

First, he heard rustling in the bushes around them as they walked through Faron Woods and back to the castle, but for a moment he thought he was just hearing things. But then he heard a sound similar to some guys punching each other, making him a little more nervous. Then he heard screaming coming from the distance, making him worried what kind of lunatic would be after them.

"You stay here while I go see what's going on." said Link.

"That's a little funny, usually when someone hears strange noises in the woods, you don't check it out, and you also don't separate from the group." said Zelda. **(I think I remember something like this being said on Regular Show. This was typed in early 2010, so I'm thinking this may have been more of a weird coincidence than an obscure reference.)**

"Trust me; I'm strong enough to see what's going on in this forest. I was practically raised here. But you might get lost, or worse. But if I know you, even when you're alone, you're strong enough to take care of yourself." So Link followed the voices to a small cave, but just when he set foot in there, a monster nearly trampled him.

"Ouch!" said Link. He followed the monster to the edge of a cliff, when he realized that the one he was chasing wasn't alone. Link was soon outnumbered twenty to one.

_No worries, I can handle them easily,_ Link thought.

But he was wrong; he tried slicing his sword at one of the monsters' stomach, but got knocked around by two more. He couldn't believe it. At least one of these monsters was about as powerful as he was. He didn't even know what they were, let alone know their weakest spot. He was overpowered by the immense strength he was up against.

Then someone jumped from behind and stabbed one of the monsters in between the eyes. The man was completely slaughtering the creatures. Link realized what was going on and decided to join him.

"Dark trolls, nasty creatures, aren't they?" said the mysterious man, who had a bit of an Spanish accent. **(Question: How exactly does a kingdom mainly based on Middle Age England have a weird guy with a ****_Spanish_**** accent.)**

"Who the heck are you?" Link asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tanzofficus, but you can just call me Tanz." **(I'm already suspicious.)**

"That is the weirdest name I have ever heard." **(I think we're all thinking the same thing, Link.)**

"Like I said, you can call me Tanz."

_There's something about this guy that I don't like, _Link thought.  
_

In fact, there were a lot of things that Link didn't like about Tanz, other than his cheesy accent. **(Seriously, I don't remember the narrator being this great! :D)** It turned out that whatever Link could do, Tanzofficus could do better: he could kick Link's butt at Archery, he was a champion at every sport that existed in Hyrule history, and to top it all off, he was beginning to woo almost every woman in the castle. All of them, of course, except for Samus. **(At least the smart girl's not fooled. I guess that's good.)**

"I don't like that guy at all." said Link.

"Me neither, though there is one upside to this situation." said Samus.

"What would that be?"

"You have more time to train extra hard to beat him at something, which will probably make you stronger and that will most likely end in you beating everyone you know at something."

Then Samus realized she had gotten a message. She left Link for her lab, to check the message in private. The message was from an old friend of hers, Captain Falcon.

It wasn't good:

_Alert! Samus Aran,_

_We have a major problem. I don't know how, but Zant managed to escape, and freed several of the Brotherhood's key generals: Bowser, Dr. Cortex, Meta Knight, Dr. Eggman, Radoc, and for some reason Ripto. Former council members Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. have also escaped. The Flying Fortress was decimated. I was the only survivor._

_I request that the Smash Bros. learn of this as soon as you finish this message._

_Captain Falcon_

Just like Falcon requested, Samus called Link to her lab.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Gather your team. This is very important." **(I don't know ****_why_**** she just called Link and not the others, but I'll just roll with it this time.)**  
_

"So let me get this straight: we have to travel all over the galaxy to recapture the villains that escaped all over again?" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." said Samus.

Samus had told them what happened at the Flying Fortress: about how every member of the Brotherhood of Darkness that was imprisoned there had escaped and destroyed the place, how Captain Falcon was the only surviving guard after the attack, and now the team had to stop them, again.

"Probably, they retaliated because they wanted revenge after you guys killed Ganondorf." said Samus.

"Link killed Ganondorf. Twice if I remember you saying that he and Zelda killed him seven years ago." said Spyro.

"Actually, Zant killed him. No one knows why (or how), but that's how it really went down," said Link. "Well, anyway, I can't go. I have to do a little research on a few things." **(I still don't quite understand how Link even knows how Ganon died in ****_Twilight Princess_**** anyway? I WROTE THE DANG THING!)**

"But-a we can't beat-a them without you-a." said Mario.

"You beat all of the generals and lieutenants by yourselves even before you guys were Smashers."

"Yeah that's true." said Kirby.

"And I still need to study the tablet so I can figure out what King Boo was after." said Samus.

"I think this is a good idea. This way, we can prove that we can save the world without the help of the famed Chosen One, or anyone else." said Sonic.

"Good luck then, guys." said Link.

"Okay-a then, we're off-a." said Mario.

_With Mario in charge, they're gonna need it, _Link thought. **(He's right; personally, I would think Spyro would be better fit for the "acting leader role", given his apparent level of maturity.)**

Then the six Smashers were off to save the world from the Brotherhood of Darkness, once again.

"And in the meantime, I need to find out whatever I can about that phony, Tanzofficus, and see if I can decipher the tablet." said Link.

"Yeah, you do that." said Samus.  
_

**I don't know about you guys, but Tanzy doesn't seem like a very trustworthy person; I wonder why that is...Did I seriously just refer to him as "Tanzy"? Well, there goes my heterosexual image to the common folk.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Ripto's Unexpected Company

**The more I think on it, the more I think I want to do a ****_Harvest Moon_**** fic. I don't know; what do you guys think? Should I do a ****_Harvest Moon_**** fic, and if so, which one? Leave your answer in a review.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

The heroes decided to use Samus' portable teleportation device to get around the universe. They soon realized that the best way for the team to stop the Brotherhood was by capturing the top lieutenants of the evil organization, starting with Spyro's old foe, Ripto, one of the oddest villains in the galaxy. **(Fine strategy...interesting first target. Did I forget to mention that, for some reason, ****_The Original Series_**** and ****_The Legend of Spyro Trilogy_**** exist in the same universe? I know, I don't quite get it either.)**

In their previous adventure, Ripto hired four creatures to capture the one of seven of the most powerful gems in the known universe, the Chaos Emeralds-collect all seven and they could either be used for good or for evil, depending on the user.

The Chaos Emeralds all come in different colors: red, yellow, blue, pale blue, green, purple, and white. Ganondorf wanted to use them to summon his evil master, Shade, from the Shadow Dimension so he can steal his demonic powers and take over the universe. But now Sonic had decided to keep them with him at all times, just so long as he doesn't use them. Rumor has it that when the Chaos Emeralds have been used, they scatter all over the place, making it hard to keep them safe, and also giving the bad guys a chance to take them and use them for evil. **(Yay! More exposition about "The Battle Begins"!)**

"So where do-a you think Ripto is-a now?" Mario asked.

"Well, not too long ago (as in sometime before you guys came to the Dragon Temple) strange buildings started showing up all around the island known as Dante's Freezer." said Spyro. **(And before you guys start complaining that I'm ripping off ****_Dante's Inferno_****, I'm pretty sure that's the name of the second stage in ****_The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning_****.)**

"Well then, let's go." said Kirby.

"But how do we get there?" said Sonic

"We can help you with that." said one of the dragon masters named Ignitus, a member of the Smash Council, apparently on vacation. **(Because the galactic legislature can take vacations whenever they want. IN THE SMA-ASH GALAXY! (pretend that was sung, rather poorly, to the tune of "This is Halloween" from ****_The Nightmare Before Christmas_****) XD)**  
_

"RIDING ON DRAGONS IS AWESOME!" Kirby shouted.

There were only four dragon masters for each of the Smashers to ride on, so it was decided that Spyro would fly and Kirby, Sonic, Crash, and Mario would ride on the dragon masters Ignitus, Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril. (Let us say that Sonic was not quite as amused) They arrived at one of the island fortresses and hoped it was Ripto's. Unfortunately, Ripto wasn't anywhere on it, so they decided to destroy it and move on to the next one. Ripto wasn't in that one, so they trashed it and moved on.

Let's just say they ended up decimating all of the bases and were a little stumped on where he was. Then Spyro had an idea.

"He has to be on Dante's Freezer. If he wasn't in those strongholds, then he has to be at the Ice Castle somewhere on the island." said Spyro.

"Then we'll search the whole island." said Sonic.  
_

They didn't really need to search the whole island when Spyro knew where to go, but it took the team about an hour to figure that out. Spyro was pretty sure that he was the only smart one on the team other than Link. **(Sometimes, I feel that way too.)**

"So where the heck is the Ice Castle?" Sonic asked.

"Follow me, and you shall have your answer." said Spyro.

It took them a while, but Spyro and the others finally made it to the Ice Castle, which was guarded by about a thousand ice trolls and Dark Apes. They defeated all of the guards, and got past all of the defenses, and, well everything was clear, until the Ice King showed up. **(No, not the Ice King from ****_Adventure Time_****; this Ice King was the boss of Dante's Freezer in ****_A New Beginning_****.)**

"No one is allowed to reach Ripto. So he sent me here to kill you." said the Ice King.

"I bet he's the one who sent King Boo to get that tablet, and you're his top lieutenant." said Sonic.

"Heheheh, if only you knew."

"Knew what?" Kirby asked.

"If only you knew who's _really _behind this." **(Oh my Arceus, did I really play ****_that_**** card again?)**

"Behind-a what?" Mario asked.

"You'll see soon enough; that is, if I don't kill you first."

The Ice King was no ordinary monarch. He didn't have any crown or anything, but he has almost indestructible armor, a shield made of ice, and a sword with a blade so cold, it could freeze the blood in the wound it left in his enemy.

"Stay away from the sword!" Spyro warned the others.

"You don't-a have to tell-a me twice!" Mario shouted as he shot a red-hot fireball at the Ice King.

"Attack the armor, destroy the shield!"

The others did the best they could to destroy the shield, and finally succeeded. But the armor was invulnerable to almost all of their attacks, but Spyro was somehow able to destroy a shoulder piece of the armor.

"Let me handle this guy." he shouted.

"Got it." said Sonic.

Spyro fought as hard as he could to defeat the Ice King. He was soon able to expose the zombie-like chest under the armor's chest plate.

"Now attack!" Spyro shouted.

The others joined in and attacked Ice King at his exposed chest. It worked! They were finally able to defeat the Ice King. **(ATTACK ITS WEAK POINT FOR MASSIVE DAMAGE! I couldn't help myself.)**

"Now let's find Ripto." said Sonic.

"No need, losers." said a somewhat familiar voice. It was Ripto, Spyro's greatest foe.

"Who's behind this whole tablet thing?" Kirby asked Ripto.

"Since you're going to find out sooner or later, I guess I'll have to tell you." said Ripto.

"Well who is it?" Sonic asked.

"I'm sorry that I can't share any more information with you, because knowing my new boss, he'll kill me if I do." said Ripto. Then, using what looked like a somewhat complicated Teleportation Spell, Ripto disappeared into a wall of flames. **(Well THAT was a serious let down; now I know how the viewers of the finale of ****_Digimon Adventure 02_**** felt...on second thought, I don't think i could ever comprehend the disappointment fans felt from that episode. *Shivers at the thought*)**

"Mario, you know how you hated King Boo when we were hunting him down before Link kicked his butt?" Spyro asked Mario.

"Yeah." said Mario.

"I'm beginning to feel the same way about Ripto."

"So," Kirby began. "Who's next on our List-of-People-Whose-Butt-We-Gotta-Kick-Into-Next-Week?"

"If I remember correctly, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic have a giant fort on Mobius." said Sonic. **(As I said in "The Battle Begins": I will continue to refer to Sonic's World as Mobius, because having to type "Sonic's World" every time I want to use Sonic's World is very tedious. Now that I've used the term "Sonic's World" three times in a single sentence, that's enough for this note.)**

"But in case you don't remember, the last time we went to Mobius, we were almost blown to smithereens." said Kirby.

"I've always wanted to see what Sonic's world was like." said Spyro.

"Uh-huh!" said Crash.

_I know I'm gonna regret this_, Kirby thought as he requested the device to go to Mobius.  
_

**TOOK US FREAKING LONG ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY GET THE ADVENTURE STARTED! I know this fic starts off kinda slow compared to my other works, but when you've over 5,000 (not over 9,000) words under your belt before the main plot kicks in, then you know something has a slow beginning.**

**Anyway, remember to review and answer my question from the beginning of the chapter, and I'll see you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 5: Trap on Mobius

**In case the title didn't give it away...**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. Any and all OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Samus, in her spare time, had taken a shower. **(Because apparently, in medieval England (or the closest thing to it), there is such thing as indoor plumbing...I think I'm being a little brutal on these anachronisms)** As she finished, she heard an interesting voice in the hallway.

"So, Ripto has abandoned us? That's a real disappointment." said the voice of Radoc. This made no sense to Samus: how could a Brotherhood general be in Hyrule Castle?

"Don't worry, Radoc; he had accomplished his role," said the voice of Tanzofficus. **(Gasp! Major plot twist! But not really)** "He left without explicitly revealing Zant's identity, while still giving them a tiny clue about Dr. Eggman's whereabouts."

_I knew there was something suspicious about that guy_, Samus thought. _I've got to warn Zelda._  
_

Kirby was right to try and stop them, because as soon as they got there, they were ambushed by Dr. Eggman's Egg-Bots, led by Metal Sonic.

"You believed you could use the element of surprise on us?" said the evil robot that looked a lot like Sonic. **(Meh.; description could use some work.)**

"How did you know we were coming?" Sonic asked.

"We received word from Ripto of your presence when you destroyed his outposts surrounding Dante's Freezer."

_These guys just keep getting better every time we fight_, Sonic thought.

"Now I have the pleasure to send you to Dr. Eggman."  
_

Metal Sonic and his robot squadron took the six heroes to the main control room of the giant fortress, where only five people occupied: three robots known as Beta, Delta, and Epsilon **(Had I known that these three were here, I probably would've tried to find the time to replace them with something that ****_doesn't_**** bring back tearful memories of ****_Sonic Adventure_****. Alas, I did not.)**, a strange female bat who Sonic knew here only as Rouge, and a balding scientist in a red lab coat named Dr. Eggman.

"You never fail to annoy me, Sonic." said Dr. Eggman.

"You never fail to state the obvious, Eggman."

"So why are you here?" Dr. Eggman asked.

"Captain Falcon told us what you guys did to the Flying Fortress, so the Council sent us out to capture Ganondorf's top lieutenants and basically beat the living daylights out of them." said Kirby.

"Another journey to save the world from the Brotherhood of Darkness?" said another one of Dr. Eggman's robot henchmen, Zeta (a.k.a. Alpha).

"But we recently made Ripto share a little bit of information with us before he teleported away. Word on the street is that you have a new boss and that he got King Boo to search for some freaky-looking tablet with writing that seems to have some similarities to the ancient language of the Elemental Guardians." said Spyro. The others couldn't believe what Spyro just said: he told the bad guys what they found on the tablet. But it came to Spyro a little late for him to do anything. **(He had to grab the Idiot Ball sometime, right?)**

_Is it-a me, or do all of-a the guys from-a his world have a small-a problem with accidentally, how do you-a say, 'spilling-a the beans'_, Mario thought. **(And ****_he_**** had to become the smart one eventually, right?)**

"Well, I don't know if that came out of nowhere or what, but you just helped out with one of the things we needed to know about the Stone Tablet." said Metal Sonic.

"I'll be sure to tell Commander Zant all about this information." said Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman wasn't sure what he said until Metal Sonic said: "Uh Doc, you just told them who our new boss is." **(As if it weren't completely obvious already. Good Glow, these guys are stupid.)**

"Well it doesn't matter now, because they're never leaving here alive." Eggman said, hinting that Metal Sonic was to summon the guards.

"You heard the guy, take them to the prison block, lock them up, and never let them out!" shouted Metal Sonic.

"Spyro, your-a little slip-of-the-tongue thing just-a made Dr. Eggman tell us who-a the new leader of the Brotherhood of-a Darkness is." said Mario.

"I don't know whether to slap you upside the face, or hug you." said Kirby.

"Either way, we need to warn Samus and the others." said Sonic. Suddenly, something destroyed the Egg-Bots that were escorting them to their cells. It was fast, but Sonic was able to tell who it was.

"Exactly whose side are you on, Rouge?" Sonic asked her.

"My own, really. I wanted the Chaos Emeralds but had to get them from you, so I pretended to join Dr. Eggman and the Brotherhood of Darkness so I could get it, when I found out what their plan was." said Rouge. This wouldn't be the first time the crazy bat-thief had done something like this. She was very well known for her skills in the art of deception. **(Not mentioned anywhere in this universe, but her...interesting relationship with Knuckles should be noted.)**

"Well what is it?" Kirby asked. Before Rouge could say anything, an alarm sounded. Apparently, Rouge missed one of the Egg-Bots and it warned Metal Sonic.

"This-a conversation will-a have to continue later." said Mario.

"Yeah, right now, we have to defeat a few of these Brotherhood lieutenants."  
_

**A cliffhanger on a Mobius chapter; remind you guys of something?**

**Anyway, I'm still waiting to see if someone will answer my question from the last chapter (not that I'm actually expecting an actual answer, but I'd appreciate your opinions).**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	7. Chapter 6: Not What It Looks Like

**And then, the drama started...**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Having spent a year in the Sub-Dimension with the Elemental Guardians, Link was able to learn quite a bit of their almost-extinct language. The Guardians spoke Hylian fluently, but had a very secret language that only a certain few knew about. Link was able to decipher a small portion of the tablet:

_Extri eliva suun, ze Cova lo Sli zu oreese _(which, loosely translated, means 'On the day before the solar eclipse, the Chamber of Ice shall open') was all Link was able to read. The rest (which was_ ako re dis Ziro fre O'orn) _was just mere gibberish to him. **(I created a new language...I'M J.R.R. TOLKIEN!)**

He spent all evening trying to figure it out, but he just couldn't decipher the strange and other-dimensional code. Then he decided to give the whole thing a break and find out a little more about this Tanz guy. He borrowed Samus's inter-universal computer and looked up Tanzofficus on the galactic database, but to his surprise, there was nothing anywhere about him. Samus told Link that everyone in the universe, dead or alive, was on the database. Unless he was born yesterday, he had to have been someone disguised as some know-it-all Gerudo punk who was trying to steal Link's girlfriend. **(That probably came off as more racist in Hyrule than it sounds to us.)**

_I have to make a move before he does_, Link thought.

Then he got an idea.

One of Link's ancestors, known around the galaxy as the Hero of Time, carried an Ocarina with him during a great journey to save the land of Hyrule from Ganondorf. It could play numerous melodies, each song containing magical powers. But one that only Link knew about was the Song of Love: a song that could make anyone of the opposite gender of the player fall in love with him/her as soon as they've heard it. **(For the record: There is no Song of Love in ****_Ocarina of Time_****; that is something I invented for storytelling purposes only.)**

Link found the Ocarina of Time that he'd kept for all these years for emergencies (which in Link's case, playing the most powerful song in the history of the Ocarina are an emergency) and tried to remember how the song went. But when he did, right before he blew a single note, he heard a rather familiar voice.

"You're making a mistake." said Glow.

"Why are you here?" Link asked.

"I'm here to stop you from making one of the biggest mistakes in your lifetime."

"Does this have anything to do with the future?"

"Why else? Now please listen to what I'm about to say, the Song of Love doesn't make any of the women, in your case, fall in love with the one who plays the instrument. Whoever told you that preposterous lie played a cruel trick on you. The Song of Love will actually make them fall in love with the first man she sees." **(That...actually sounds more probable than the former myth.)**

"Well, that kind of makes more sense." **(See?)**

"Don't do it. Not playing the instrument will make your future perfect. But if you do play it, the woman you love will leave you, and the future will be ruined."

"Wait, what did you mean by 'The woman you love will leave you'?" Link asked his immortal ancestor.

"She's in her room, right now. And according to the Universal Timeline that I occasionally read, Tanzofficus is on his way there with a small black box in his hand." **(OH! CRAP! That's so cliché!)**

Link knew exactly what Tanz had with him, and it wasn't good for Link at all. He suspected that what Tanz had was an engagement ring, ergo; he was going to propose to Zelda. He couldn't afford Zelda to say yes, and he also couldn't afford to let some guy that first showed up only yesterday to win her over.

_I've got to get to Zelda before he asks that one question that could ruin my life_, Link thought.  
_

Just as Glow had predicted, things escalated as soon as Zelda changed into her night gown. After hearing a knock at the door (and expected Link), she was surprised to see the ever-charming Tanzofficus approaching her with a bouquet of Hylian Carnations.

"My lovely princess; I have come to you with a proposal." said Tanz.

"Um...what exactly do you mean by that?" Zelda asked, expecting a rather confusing answer. With this, Tanz got down on his right knee, and extended the bouquet, exposing a small ring on the most visible flower. **(Okay, I admit it; I edited this scene in last night so that this scene wouldn't be a giant cliché storm-or, at least, more than it needed to be.)**

"Malady, I wish to take your fair hand in marriage." Tanz said those last couple of words with a bit of worry on his face.

It was at this exact moment that Link arrived just outside Zelda's room, **(For whatever reason, he decided to go outside during his run for love)** and almost broke down at the sight of his Gerudo rival bending at the knee to his beloved. Emotionally crushed, Link ran off in disbelief: the woman he loved was going to marry a guy that both of them barely even knew. But he left before he could at least see what had happened. **(Ain't it tragic when things in these kinds of stories turn out like this?)**  
_

"I'm sorry, Tanz. You're a nice guy, don't get me wrong, but I already have my heart set on Link. But we can still be friends, right?" said Zelda. Tanz had a very sly look on his face when Zelda finished her sentence.

"I understand. BULBLINS ATTACK!" Tanz said as about thirteen really big Bulblins burst through the wall. Zelda recognized one as he grabbed her by the neck.

"Hello Princess." said Radoc.  
_

Link was heading straight back to his home known as Ordon Village, when the messenger guy from Hyrule caught up to him and gave him what looked like a telegram.

The message said:

_Hello Link,_

_You were right to suspect me; I was indeed attempting to steal your woman from you. In fact, I've taken both of them: the princess and your bounty hunter Plan B. Ain't I a stinker? XD_

_The point being, if you want to see either of these women again, meet me at Bulblin Castle for an old-fashioned duel._ **(Yes, I went there.)**

_Taunting You,_

_Tanzofficus  
__

**Yeah, now you guys know where this thing is going. It ain't gonna be pretty, I can just tell you that.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	8. Chapter 7: Another Battle on Mobius

**Okay, now we can get back to the real action.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs appearing in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Mario and the others split into teams to throw the enemy off guard and attack from both directions without being ambushed by Egg-Bots. Mario, Kirby, and Crash would go with Rouge and travel through the outside, while Sonic took Spyro around the interior of the humongous fortress. Both teams knew that they were in danger and that one of Dr. Eggman's robot guards (such as Missile Wrist and/or Metal Sonic) would go after them, so Sonic decided that he and his team would crawl through the air ducts.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time until Metal Sonic figured out their little trick and sent mini-bots through the vents as well, destroyed them, and found Sonic's group. **(I'm sure Eggman will bill Metal for his now lack of an AC.)**

"Did you really think you could outrun an Egg-Bot, especially the most powerful of them all? Even you, Sonic, sometimes have a struggle with fighting me." said Metal Sonic.

"Actually, I was trying to outsmart you. After all, it's been so easy in the past." said Sonic. **(Metal once had you and your friends thinking Eggman was an actual threat in ****_Sonic Heroes_****; the only game to date where Metal Sonic is the true main antagonist.)**

"Wait a second, what the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"That all you guys are about as competent as a weed." Sonic said to the Egg-Bots. **(As in the super-irritating plant, not...the slang term for a certain drug that shall go unnamed.)**

"You just want to die, don't you?" Metal Sonic asked.

"Nope, quite the opposite."

"Well you're very close to crossing that line, Sonic. So if I were you, I'd come quietly and not put up a fight."

"You know very well that I'm going to fight you. No question about it."

"Well then, I'm afraid you'll have to be eliminated."

"I'll beat you, or die trying. Wait, I'll just beat you. Forget that other part."

Metal Sonic rushed over to Sonic and was able to hit him, something most villains were unable to do. You see, Sonic can run faster than the speed of sound, and pretty much nobody could touch him unless he let them, and he never lets them. But Sonic was impressed that Metal Sonic could move faster than_ he_ could. **(That's either a sign that Metal's stepped up his game, or Sonic's lost his touch...or both.)**

"I tried to warn you." said Metal Sonic.

"You must've upgraded yourself over the past year." said Sonic.

"You know me so well."  
_

Mario and his group were confronted by a rather shady-looking character who sort of looked like Sonic, only black. **(Don't even think about making racist jokes; you know that was not my intention.)**

"Who-a the heck are-a you." Mario asked the shady guy.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." said Shadow.

"A black hedgehog?" Kirby asked.

Rouge gasped. She knew this hedgehog more than anyone else alive. She had been teamed with this guy during her earlier dealings with Dr. Eggman. Shadow was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik, but was set adrift in space in a cryonic sleep chamber for about fifty years. Shadow was originally created to sustain peace, but after the death of Robotnik's granddaughter, Maria, Shadow vowed to seek his revenge on the universe by working with Dr. Eggman. After _that_ went south (and Shadow almost died in the process), an amnesiac Shadow had begun a search for his identity (and was not particularly proud of what he found), and is now currently just, how you say, derping around. **(You can really tell that last sentence was recently added.)**

"Don't cross this guy; he could working with Eggman." Rouge warned the others.

"How observant of you, Rouge. Not only am I working with Eggman, but I'm also here to spread the darkness this Brotherhood has to offer." said Shadow. **(Jerk.)**

It was at that particular moment when Mario finally had the idea to face Shadow alone. Unfortunately, Shadow turned out to be much more powerful than Mario anticipated. For one thing, he was about as fast as Sonic, and he was able to use the power of some of the golden rings that Sonic sometimes carries with him.

"Anything Sonic can do, I can do better." Shadow said to Mario. **(That...actually sounds like something Shadow would say...I think. (You can tell I haven't played a good deal of ****_Sonic_**** games))**

"I'm-a beginning to really hate-a this guy." said Mario.

"But I don't get it; Shadow's dangerous abilities should've overpowered himself already. Why isn't he losing control?" Rouge said to herself.

"The only reason that my power hasn't overcome me yet is because of the golden rings. They sustain my true power so I don't lose control." said Shadow.

"Then let's-a just see how-a long you can-a maintain that-a control." said Mario. Mario gathered all of his fire-energy and focused it into his hands. Rouge and Shadow were stumped at what he was doing, but the others knew what was coming. Mario was going to use his special attack on Shadow: the Mario Finale.

"Get ready for-a the fireworks." said Mario.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"MARIO FINALE!" Mario shouted as a huge blast of fire shot out of his hands. **(CALLING YOUR ATTACK! Because apparently this is ****_Digimon_****.)**Shadow was overpowered by such fire energy that he lost the golden rings, causing his energy to spike.

"You shouldn't have done that, plumber." Shadow said as his unmatched energy reached its limit.

"Mario, what have you done?" Rouge shouted.

_Right where I-a want you_, Mario thought. Mario believed that since Shadow supposedly had ultimate power, he also supposedly had limits, so he had to push Shadow to those limits and then strike at the right moment.

"This is-a it, Shadow." Mario shouted as he threw a white-hot fireball at Shadow, which hit him with perfect accuracy. "Direct-a hit."

Shadow had been defeated, but now they had to continue their way to Dr. Eggman.  
_

Sonic continued his fight with Metal Sonic, but was losing. Metal Sonic was too fast, and too strong. There was no way that he could stop him. Although, Sonic had an idea that actually was a bit of a longshot: he had to go Super Sonic.

The only downside was that he needed to use the Chaos Emeralds to do it. He knew that using the Chaos Emeralds would mean breaking his promise to himself, but it would be hazardous to his health (and his friends' health, for that matter) for him not to. Sonic knew it was the right thing to do, even though he promised himself not to.

Sonic grabbed all seven of the Emeralds and soon enough, he transformed from a really fast blue hedgehog, to an unstoppable golden hedgehog. **(For those of you disappointed with Sonic not going Super in "The Battle Begins", here you go.)**

"Wow. I had no idea he could do that." said Spyro.

Then Super Sonic began to shout something, something he liked to call: "Chaos Control!" Super Sonic created a ball of pure energy and shot it at Metal Sonic and the other Egg-Bots, destroying them almost instantly. After the Egg-Bots had been defeated, Super Sonic began to transform back into actual Sonic, at the cost of the Chaos Emeralds scattering all over Mobius.

Sonic and Spyro met up with Rouge, Mario, Kirby, Crash, and...Shadow?

"I have a question, what is _he _doing here?" Sonic asked.

"I'm here because I have special information to tell you." said Shadow.

"Well I don't want to hear it." **(For someone normally very trusting of others (except for maybe Eggman), that was really jerkish of you, Sonic.)**

"What if I told you where the other lieutenants of the Brotherhood are?"

Sonic thought about this for a while before finally answering: "Fine."

"Mr. Game and Watch is hiding in his home dimension known as the Flat Zone. Then you'll need to go to Onett and join forces with a young boy named Ness, who is fighting one of their enemies. Finally, you've got to go to Bulblin Castle and finish off the boss." said Shadow. **(Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh, you can guess how long some of these side events are going to last.)**

"Wait, how do we know we can trust you?" Spyro asked.

"Can you afford not to?" Shadow asked.

"Good point."

Then the eight fighters entered the control room to battle Dr. Eggman, only to watch him escape in his little hovercraft with Gamma, Omega, and Alpha.

But someone was watching them from a small distance.

"Did you really think you could defeat me _that_ easily?" Metal Sonic said as he used a teleportation device to escape.  
_

**Given my description of his apparent death, even I'm surprised Metal is still alive.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 8: Things Go South

**We've had enough fights on the side, now let's get back to the "actual" story.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters appearing in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Zelda couldn't find a way to be any more humiliated than she was in the situation she's in right now. She had been captured by Bulblins, the dumbest creatures in the galaxy; Shadow Beasts, she could deal with, but Bulblins were downright insulting. She knew she had to escape, so she transformed into Sheik (the ninja alter-ego of one of the previous Princess Zelda's) and took down every Bulblin that stood in her way.

She was blocked by a bunch of guards, but she quickly made short work of them. Then she found the doors to Radoc's throne room, so she realized she could find out the reason why she's being kept there and decided to eavesdrop a little.

"I told you, boss. My brilliant plan is working." said a voice that Zelda somehow knew was Radoc's disgusting voice.

"I admit, he has become much more reliable since Ganondorf's death." said a somewhat familiar voice.

"Yeah, Cortex is right. He deserves a really big promotion." said another familiar voice.

"If this little scheme works, he should become a colonel." said yet another familiar voice, this one though, she knew. It was her former colleague, Meta Knight. He had betrayed the council years ago, and has been an archenemy to the council ever since. **(Nice to see the hate hasn't died down in the past year; like, AT ALL.)**

"Only time will tell, my lieutenants." said a voice that Sheik was sure was her old foe, Zant.

Then something touched her shoulder. She turned and realized that it was King K. Rool, an old sergeant of the Brotherhood. King K. Rool captured Sheik and opened the doors to reveal five figures: Meta Knight (a lieutenant and spy for the Brotherhood), Dr. Cortex (the smartest general of the Brotherhood), Bowser (the strongest general, and best fire-user, of the Brotherhood), Radoc, and weirdly enough, Tanzofficus. **(Someone should be putting the pieces together. In fact, I'm betting a good deal of you guys have been seeing this revelation coming for a while now.)**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sheik, last of the Sheikah. Or should I address you as Princess Zelda?" said Tanz. Then the Sheik disguise was torn off to reveal Zelda in her usual purple and silver dress. **(That...sounded a lot more suggestive than it was meant to be. See, this is what happens when you try to apply real-world logic to SUPER SMASH BROS!)**

"You seem surprised. Did I forget to mention something last night?"

"First off, how did you know it was me? Secondly, why are you working with these idiots?" Zelda asked.

"Hurtful." Bowser, King K. Rool, Meta Knight, and Radoc said in unison.

"And inaccurate." said Dr. Cortex.

"Well isn't that obvious? Ganondorf informed me of the Sage of Time's clever disguise as a Sheikah long ago. And, I am their new leader." said Tanz.

"Who are you, really?" Zelda asked.

"Do you want to know the truth? Fine, you'll get it."

Then Tanz began to change into a man with blue skin, wearing black robes, and had a helmet shaped like a fish-head. He had transformed into Zant. **(Zelda, what exactly happened to your Triforce of Wisdom? You should have seen this coming long ago.)**

"Shocker, eh?" said Zant.

"It should've been obvious. I mean even the name is a giveaway. 'Tanz', 'Zant'. It seems that Link was the only one who saw Commander Zant for who he really was." said Bowser.

_Link was right all along_, Zelda thought in despair.

"Oh, but the situation gets worse for you. I know what the Stone Tablet says." said Zant. This shocked Zelda the most. "'On the day before the solar eclipse, the Chamber of Ice shall open. But, when placed under the eclipse, the O'orn Stone shall awaken, and the most powerful Ice-user in existence shall be unleashed!'" Zant quoted from the tablet.

"How do you know where the tablet was?" Zelda asked.

"While we were taking you hostage, I sent my troops to retrieve the Stone Tablet, but someone got in the way." said Radoc. Then, the doors opened to reveal three Bulblins carrying the unconscious body of Samus Aran.

"She put up quite a fight. It took thirty of my agents to take her down. In the end, she gave in, and was beaten mercilessly. She still lives, but just barely." said Zant. **(YOU JERK! I'm actually kind of glad this guy's the villain now.)**

"MONSTER! How could you do this?" Zelda shouted.

"Hold it, Princess. There is a way to save your friend." said Zant. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. He and Radoc had thought about how this would go down. So, Zant waited for Zelda to say the three words he needed to unleash phase two of their plan.

"Please. Tell me. I'll do anything." Zelda said as she watched in horror as the Bulblins started to beat Samus again. **(Oh no.)**

"Anything? Would you even marry me to save her?"

"Why the heck would you want to marry me?"

"If you were to become my wife, I would be able to legally take over Hyrule. Then, once I have that ragtag team that your so-called boyfriend has put together out of the way, I will soon begin to take over the galaxy. This is the only way to save your friend." said Zant.

"No." said Zelda.

"Okay then. Bulblins, kill the bounty hunter."

"Okay, fine." Zelda blurted quickly. "You win. I'll marry you."

Zant began to chuckle as he realized that his plan was being successfully put into motion.

"Guards, spare the bounty hunter and lock her up with my fiancée." Zant told his guards as he slipped an evil looking engagement ring onto Zelda's finger.

"Wait, this wasn't part of the deal." Zelda shouted as more Bulblins took her and Samus to the dungeon.

"You should know by now that when you make a deal with me, you get more than you bargained for." Zant said as the guards dragged Zelda and the still unconscious Samus to the dungeon. The last thing Zelda saw before she herself blacked out was Zant's helmet opening to reveal his face: a huge, terrifying grin, showing off his razor-like teeth, and the blood red eyes that almost screamed "vengeance".  
_

**Notice how I stayed rather quiet throughout most of this chapter. That let's you know how serious this is getting.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	10. Chapter 9: Flat Zone

**An extra long chapter for you guys, because you may not see much of me after tonight for a few days (maybe even a couple of weeks).**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters appearing this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Mario and the others had arrived at the Flat Zone of finish off a former member of the Council named Mr. Game and Watch. He didn't join willingly; he was kidnapped by Ganondorf about two years ago, and his mind was soon taken over by the evil Guardian of Shadows himself, Shade. Ever since then, his whereabouts have been unknown until Shadow told them everything. But as soon as they got there, Mario made an important discovery: they had become Flat People! **(OH NO! SO HIRRIBLE! (sarcasm))**

"AAAAAHHHHH! I'm a Two-Dimensional-a freak of-a nature!" Mario shouted!

"Mario, it's not a good idea for you to be shouting abnormalities out loud. Someone might get the wrong idea." said Spyro.

Then, something towered over the five Smashers and it didn't look friendly. In fact, it seemed that this was one of the least friendly robotic monsters they've ever seen.

"You are entering unwanted territory, surrender or die." said the two sided monster.

"Why are you so tense?" Kirby asked.

"A bunch of heroes like you wouldn't understand." said the robot.

"Just tell us." said Sonic.

"Shut up!" **(Try to imagine what Duon sounded like with Soundwave's voice. Go ahead, try not to laugh.) **The robot was basically ticked off when he heard the heroes continue to ask about something that happened to him in the past. He just attacked them out of pure anger and didn't really care about the people who were hurt, just so long as he eliminated his enemies.

"Guys, hold him off long enough for me to unleash a little surprise for that robotic freak." said Spyro.

"Got it." said Sonic.

The others did their best to at least stall the robot, but it seemed that he was even better than the five of them together. This was definitely going to be a difficult fight for the Smash Bros.

"This guy's unstoppable." said Kirby.

"And to think, it's a Flat Person." said Sonic. **(That probably counts as racial discrimination in the Smash Galaxy.)**

The robot kept shooting bombs at the Smashers while swinging his humongous swords. But luckily, it seemed that Spyro had finished charging up his energy and was ready to unleash it.

"I'm ready." said Spyro.

"Then don't hold back." Sonic said weakly.

Spyro began to unleash a large array of attacks as he unleashed his most powerful attack: the Purple Fury. During Spyro's adventures, he was only pushed to using this special attack only twice: once after he found out that he was destined to save the world from a black dragon named Cynder, who was originally a very good she-dragon until she was taken over by an evil Dark Master, Malefor who turned out to be a purple dragon just like Spyro, and another when he was attacked by Gaul, the Ape King, on the very day he was recruited for Link's team. And now, he had no choice but to use it on this incredibly formidable foe.

"Purple Fury!" Spyro shouted.

Then a huge explosion of purple light engulfed the robot. Then, when it cleared, the robot began to change back into a defeated Mr. Game and Watch.

"Now, calm-a down and tell us-a why you're so angry." said Mario.

"Fine, if you want to know, here it goes." said Mr. Game and Watch. Then, Mr. Game and Watch began telling a story, a story that apparently was about the huge jailbreak at the Flying Fortress. As it turned out, Dr. Eggman wasn't kidding when he accidently said Zant was their new boss.

"Zant was driven insane by the ongoing conversations that Radoc thought he was in and the horrible food that Captain Falcon's guards gave him, so he used some spell that destroyed the cell and the guard in front of it. He killed all of the guards and freed all of the generals and some lieutenants, eventually leading to me making one of the biggest mistakes of my life." said Mr. Game and Watch.

"Which was?" Sonic asked.

"Going with Zant," The Smashers were a little confused. "Zant offered for me and R.O.B. to escape and regain our freedom, but I soon realized that it was a mistake. Captain Falcon sent out the reinforcements and created Robo-Guards to capture us, or kill us. We were able to destroy them, but at some sort of a price: R.O.B."

"What happened?" Kirby asked.

"Captain Falcon himself happened," The Smashers were confused again. "He tried to kill us after we destroyed his Robo-Guards. R.O.B. was able to finally beat him, but at the same time, activated the prison's self-destruct system. Unfortunately, Captain Falcon was knocked unconscious, and he was the only one who knew the deactivation code."

"So let me get this straight, Captain Falcon actually tried to kill you?" Sonic asked Mr. Game and Watch.

"Unbelievable, right? Anyway, after Zant and the others left, R.O.B. and I felt a little sympathy for Captain Falcon and loaded him into one of the emergency escape pods before we left. Unfortunately, R.O.B. was electrocuted by stray wire that had been damaged during our fight with Captain Falcon. He short-circuited and was unable to escape." Mr. Game and Watch began to sob at the loss of his friend.

"Then-a what?" Mario asked.

"My gut was saying 'Save him' while my head was saying 'Forget him and jump' so I panicked and just jumped out before the place exploded."

"Wow, that must have been one heck of a decision to make." said Kirby.

"It was. I just wish I could've done something about it." Mr. Game and Watch seemed even more depressed than before.

"Mr. Game and Watch, it wasn't your fault that R.O.B. was killed. It was Zant's fault. If he hadn't have taken you and R.O.B. from the Council, then maybe the massacre at the Flying Fortress wouldn't have happened." said Sonic.

"Yeah, join us. We could always recruit a new hero." said Kirby.

_Hero_, Mr. Game and Watch thought.

Then a dark portal opened and revealed a somewhat unwelcome visitor.

"I don't think you'll be welcomed back at the castle if you go with them, Mr. Game and Watch." said Meta Knight.  
_

**Okay, perhaps that wasn't as long as I promised, but you have to understand that, at the time this is being written, I still have some homework to do, and my Internet could fail at any time; I'm having to prioritize. Anyway, I'll do what I can to update until we're done reading Shakespeare (groooooooaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!)**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 10: Meta Knight Fight

**Before we get started, let me just say: Digimon The Movie. Probably THE most nostalgic anime movie for anybody back in the 2000s.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old friend, Kirby," said Meta Knight. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"YOU TRAITOR! How dare you show your masked face around me after you betrayed the Council and joined Ganondorf?" Kirby shouted. "You double-crossed your own friends."

"And that surprises you how? HELLO, I'm evil. Pretending to be one of the good guys is in the job description."

"So why are you here, Meta Nerd?" Sonic asked. **(You can expect a lot of petty name-calling regarding Meta Knight for a good deal of this chapter (at least).)**

"Like I'm gonna tell _you_." Meta Knight said, ignoring Sonic's insult.

"You're really ticking me off." said Kirby.

"Like I haven't already. I joined the Brotherhood because I wanted to achieve my ultimate goal: to be the greatest warrior in the galaxy. What I didn't realize was that there was already someone who had taken that title."

"Ganondorf?" Spyro asked.

"No, the Galacta Knight. Though, later on, Ganondorf had me defeat the Galacta Knight as a reward for helping him bring the Council to its knees, and for helping him send the only six warriors that could stop him to the Shadow Dimension."

"But you didn't. We were narrowly saved by the Elemental Guardians and warped into a Sub-Dimension." said Kirby.

"So _that's_ how you did it?" Meta Knight asked. After realizing what he just said, Kirby tried to face palm; his stubby, round arms wouldn't let him.

"I'll be sure to inform the boss on how you have these new powers."

"The boss being Zant." said Mario.

"How do you know?"

"While we were on Planet Mobius, Dr. Eggman accidently told us who your new boss is after Ganondorf died." said Kirby.

"Well, while I'm here, Mr. Game and Watch, which side are you going to choose?"

"Join us. We can give you your life back. If it wasn't for Meta Knight, everyone he's hurt might still be alive, including R.O.B. Meta Knight is a liar, and so are all of the other members of the Brotherhood." said Kirby.

_What should I do, _Mr. Game and Watch thought. _If I choose to join Mario and his team, I could be living the good life. But if I choose to join Meta Knight and the Brotherhood, I could be a slave to Zant's army after they take over._ **(Decisions, decisions. Aren't they a pain?)** Game and Watch was about to decide, when Meta Knight said something that nobody could forgive easily.

"Decide quickly, or I'll eliminate you the same way you unwittingly eliminated your friend, R.O.B. I never liked that robotic idiot. He always had some way of jeopardizing our missions. He was completely useless!" Meta Knight shouted. He didn't know it, but Meta Knight had crossed a line he was highly prohibited to cross. And by doing so, he made something inside Kirby snap in two. **(Hoo boy. This is gonna get ugly.)**

"You have no idea what you've just done." Kirby muttered. Kirby began to run. He ran so fast, that when he jumped, he was perfectly even with Meta Knight. This allowed him to suck up Meta Knight and basically eat him.

"What the heck just happened?" Spyro asked.

"I think we just witnessed something that Kirby rarely does." said Sonic.

"You'd be-a surprised how much he-a does this to defeat his-a foes." Mario muttered. Then Kirby spat Meta Knight out, and then took on his appearance.

"Now you're in trouble. In case you don't remember, I can copy the appearance _and_ voice of whatever living creature I consume. But the best part is that I can copy your abilities." Kirby said in Meta Knight's voice.

_Oh snap!_ The real Meta Knight thought.

"Now, prepare to pay for your atrocities!" Meta Kirby copied one of Meta Knights abilities called Drill Rush, which did an incredible amount of damage to Meta Knight.

"How does it feel to be losing to me when I'm using your skills?" Meta Knight said weakly. Meta Knight tried to use stronger moves to counter the skills Kirby copied, but it seems that Kirby would finally defeat him in the most humiliating way possible.

"I will not be beaten by _you_!" Meta Knight shouted. Meta Knight grabbed the side of his cape, and then it seemed that the whole universe just got darker.

"Behold my power. Galaxia Darkness!" said Meta Knight. Meta Knight covered Meta Kirby with his enormous cape, engulfing him in darkness. Meta Kirby couldn't see a thing, but felt a stinging pain in his back. Meta Knight had struck him with the fastest sword maneuver imaginable. Kirby crashed to the ground, writhing in pain from Meta Knight's attack. The darkness faded, but Meta Kirby was badly injured, making him lose his similar appearance to Meta Knight.

"Who's laughing now, Kirby?" Meta Knight taunted.

Mr. Game and Watch couldn't stand to watch the carnage happening in the sky right now. He knew he had to do something or else Kirby was going to die.

"Transform! Game and Watch Octopus!" Mr. Game and Watch shouted as he transformed into a large silhouette of an 8-bit octopus. The octopus attacked Meta Knight mercilessly. When he finally stopped, Meta Knight was completely unconscious.

"You saved me, Mr. Game and Watch. Perhaps there's still a little bit of good left in that two-dimensional soul of yours." said Kirby.

"Maybe, Kirby. Maybe." said Mr. Game and Watch.  
_

**Meh, another short chapter, another sub-standard fight. Oh well, at least Meta Knight got some payback.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 11: Dueling Rivals

**The showdown the past few chapters have been building up to...sort of.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters appearing in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

It had been a few hours after Zelda reluctantly engaged herself to that psychopath, Zant, and the girls were somehow conveniently locked in the same cell. They weren't sure if the Bulblins had a gender thing with keeping prisoners or they were just idiots. **(Or they're yuri fanboys...OH ARCEUS ALMIGHTY! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MYSELF?)**

"I can't believe you agreed to marry Zant." Samus shouted.

"I did it to protect you, and possibly everyone in the galaxy," said Zelda. "Besides, what do you care if I make a few mistakes?"

"I care for the fate of the universe. And you do realize that marrying Zant means he gets control of Hyrule?"

Zelda never really thought of that. Not to mention, by engaging Zant, she had broken her promise to Glow (a promise stating that she was to marry Link in order to help an Ancient Prophecy come true). She knew that Link may probably be on his way to save her and Samus, but wondered if that was part of Zant's scheme. **(Hmmmmmmm...Very curious indeed.)**

_If Link gets here, Zant will probably try to kill him_, Zelda thought.

"Another thing I want to know, why do you like Link?" Samus asked.

"Why are you so concerned about mine and Link's relationship?" Zelda retorted, not noticing her own blush.

"I-uh, well." Samus stammered a little as she tried to find out how to answer Zelda's question. **(Who's blushing now, Samus Aran?)**

"Anyway, it doesn't matter. Back to the question you asked me. What I see in Link is a heroic soul, willing to risk his life to save us all. **(That's kind of sweet...And kind of cliché, but who am I to say anything.)** But one of the minor reasons is because…" her voice trailed off.

"Because what?"

"I...made a promise to Glow. Apparently there's a prophecy that says a woman with the purest of hearts has to marry the Chosen One. And according to Glow, I'm the pure-hearted woman, and Link is the Chosen One."

Samus was at a loss for words at what she just heard: Zelda had a crush on Link, but Glow is forcing her to marry him. Sometimes she wondered whose side the Elemental Guardians were on. **(When you put it like that, it actually ****_does_**** make the Guardians seem like jerks...oh well, better than the alternative, right?)  
_**

"Come out, Tanz. I know you have Zelda!" Link shouted.

Link had arrived at the Bulblin Castle about an hour ago. It took him about three days to get there. He waited a while before he heard a familiar laugh; a laugh of pure evil, an evil that could only be described as a four letter word. **(Not ****_those_**** four-letter words, you sick-minded fools!)**

"Well, if it isn't Link, the murderer of Commander Ganondorf." said the evil voice.

"Nice to see you too, Zant." Link said sarcastically.

"Now why are you here, my little (what's the word I'm looking for?) archenemy, is it?" Zant said as he moved out of the shadows of Bulblin Castle.

"I have reason to believe that your friend has taken Zelda hostage. So I'm here to rescue her."

"Being the little hero like you were about a year ago? Your interfering with our plans got you killed alongside Ganondorf. You know very well that a man can be brought back to life only once. This time, for you, death is death."

Link hated Zant, but he knew he was right. He couldn't afford to take risks. But he had to save Zelda, even if he had to kick this guy's butt all the way to the Lylatt System to do it.

"I get that you're not gonna let me through, so I guess that I'm going to have to fight you, correct?" Link asked.

"You catch on pretty quickly." said Zant.

Link drew his sword, but Zant made the first move: a field of darkness sent Link flying a somewhat short distance, but it hurt, nonetheless. Link never remembered Zant being _this_ strong. If memory served him right, Zant was about as strong as Link's old friend Midna, who wasn't even half as powerful as Link was at the moment. It was clear that his oldest enemy had gotten stronger. **(You know, I can't really speak for Link here, but I remember Zant getting killed by Midna, who Link apparently remembers to be as strong as Zant at that point...Now that I'm saying this, though, I realize that that description isn't too far off.)**

"Surprised by my new powers, aren't you? Well, there's a lot more where that came from." Zant said as he unleashed a large array of shadow attacks on Link. "Have you been slacking off for the past year, or am I just invincible?"

"I have to say, you're tough," Link said as he stood up. "But I've fought worse."

"You mean like those Shadow Trolls that attacked you in Faron Woods the other day?" Zant asked. At those words, Link's hunch was correct: Tanz was an anagram for Zant. But he doubted it made a difference now.

"You're Tanzofficus, aren't you?"

"It took you long enough to figure it out. Just like it took Zelda a while for it to get it through her thick skull." Link almost burst with anger at the words Zant had just said. **(I probably would too if my nemesis insulted ****_my_**** girlfriend...Not that I'll ever have one. *crawls over to a corner and cries silently for three minutes* Pretend you didn't just read that.)**

"What have you done with Zelda?" Link asked.

"I hate to be the one tell you this, but in an attempt to save her friend, Samus, Zelda had decided to marry me. Lucky for you, she still has a while before she becomes my wife. As for you, I think the only way to deal with someone like you is to kill you on the spot." Link attacked Zant in rage. He had just heard that his girlfriend was being forced to marry the greatest evil in the known universe (aside from Shade and Ganondorf, of course). Link hit Zant with everything he had, but couldn't really deal any _real_ damage to the evil tyrant.

"You're probably wondering why you can't even give me a scratch, right." Zant asked Link, who was a bit warn out from the seemingly one-sided fight.

"Just a little." said Link.

Zant removed his black robes to reveal a strange suit of armor, but not just any armor. This was basically the reason that Link died from his battle with Ganondorf: Dark Armor.

"You seem shocked. It seems you have had some experience with Dark Armor before." Zant was just stating the obvious, which Link hated.

"Ganondorf used it when I fought him about a year ago." said Link.

"Well, now it will be your death, permanently!" Then Zant pinned Link to the floor and created a scary-looking ball in his right hand, while his left hand was clutched around Link's neck.

_Well, it seems this is the end for me_, Link thought. **(I think I've heard him say something like this before...)**

Then, suddenly, Zant was interrupted.

"Wait, Commander Zant!" a familiar voice shouted as Zant was about to kill Link. It was Radoc. "We should take him prisoner, and make him watch your wedding with his true love, _and_ the end of the world."

"You know, that's not a bad idea." said Zant

Zant summoned a bunch of guards and ordered them to take Link to the dungeon. But on the way there, he passed out from exhaustion.  
_

Zelda watched as two Bulblin guards dragged Link into the cell opposing hers, and was completely shell-shocked at what Zant had done to him.

_How could he have done this to Link?_ Zelda thought.

"Don't be sad yet, Princess." said Radoc.

"What do you mean by 'yet'?" Zelda asked.

"You get to spend about two weeks with Link until your wedding, then, immediately after Zant's master plan has been completed, Link is to be executed by decapitation."  
_

**...And now for a cliffhanger. Just when you thought we were done with this after "The Dusk Of Time"!**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	13. Chapter 12: Onett

**This chapter came up later than expected; why, well you could say I've got another project in the works.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Just like Shadow recommended, the group warped to Eagleland, specifically the small town of Onett. Shadow told the group to search for a little boy named Ness, and it didn't take Mario long to find the boy's house.

"When-a your mailbox has 'Ness's House' painted-a on it, you can't-a miss an opportunity." Mario pointed out somewhat snidely.

Crash didn't wait to ring the doorbell; he just smashed the door open, understandably frightening a woman that was probably Ness's mother.

"Oopsy." Crash muttered.

"This is why doorbells exist, Crash." Spyro muttered under his breath as he and the others welcomed themselves.

Ness's mother just stood there, too terrified to say anything. Crash tried to wave hello, but the mother fainted before she could respond.

The Smashers made their way upstairs, scaring a young blond girl who was most likely either Ness's sister or one of his friends **(I think I'll let you ****_Earthbound_**** fans figure that out for yourselves.)** This time, Crash let Sonic knock on Ness's door. At last, the group was going to meet the boy who saved the world.

For those of you unfamiliar with the situation, Ness is a boy with psychic powers. About a month ago, Ness and three of his friends defeated the evil alien overlord Giygas as he threatened to destroy this side of the Smash Galaxy. The Smashers planned to exterminate this threat initially, but the Chosen Four beat them to it, and the four kids were hailed as heroes.

As Sonic opened Ness's bedroom door, they quickly learned not to underestimate a 13-year-old boy with psychic powers.

"PK Thunder'!" Mario heard a boy's voice shout, and was hit with a large bolt of electricity, effectively sending the plumber flying through the house, breaking a hole in the second floor wall, and landing in the middle of the city street. **(THAT is how powerful Ness is compared to Mario. No kidding.)**

"I-a have a newfound respect for this-a kid." Mario muttered to himself as Ness teleported to Mario's location.

"Never sneak up on a teenage boy who defeated a demonic alien." Ness said to Mario with a small scowl on his face.

Mario didn't bother to retort; he formed a fireball in the palm of his hand and tossed it at Ness. Ness narrowly dodged it, and the fireball incinerated a nearby trash can.

"PK Pulse!" Ness shouted, creating a blinding flash that, of course, almost blinded Mario.

"I don't even remember Ness even having some of those powers." Kirby remarked.

"It seems as though Ness's friends have taught him some new tricks." said Mr. Game & Watch.

It was then that Mr. Game & Watch remembered something. While with on the Flying Fortress, he remembered overhearing Zant mention something to Radoc in his cell.

_"Radoc, have you ever heard of a nineth Elemental Guardian?" Zant asked._

_"I forgot there were eight others," Radoc answered. "Does that answer your question?"_

_"It was said that during the Elemental War ten thousand plus years ago, Shade had convinced one of his cousins to his side." Zant explained. "This rogue Guardian, the Ice Guardian Ziro, was Shade's second-in-command of the Dark Armies. His power was said to be so great that the Guardians had to seal him not once, but TWICE."_

_"This guy must have been quite the troublemaker, eh?" Radoc asked stupidly._

_"He was imprisoned in the O'orn Stone, which was subsequently sealed away in a hidden Chamber of Ice," Zant went on, ignoring Radoc almost completely. "This, my stupid friend, is what I've been after for the past year and a half. Even Ganondorf didn't know of my schemes. Had my plan continued uninterrupted, I could have surprised Ganondorf with a nineth Element, and then _I_ would have been the one to gain Shade's favor."  
__

**And, sadly, this must be cut short. Don't worry, though, as a bit of a Valentine's Day gift to my loyal viewers, I will try to upload two or more chapters tomorrow.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	14. Chapter 13: Onett Part 2

**YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FREAKIN' ANGRY I AM RIGHT NOW! After what was probably the best day ever yesterday, I couldn't update because my Internet had to fail on me. Then, after having to wait nearly half the day for the Internet to start working again, there was an abrupt blackout in the middle of the day. THEN, after the power finally came back on, MY INTERNET FAILED AGAIN! I was so angry that any positive feelings I had after yesterday (which I shall never reveal to the general public) were completely offset by this crap luck A THOUSAND TIMES OVER! Anyway, I hope I can finally get back to my original intent on finishing the Onett saga.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters featured in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Mr. Game & Watch glanced at Mario and Ness fighting, and feared that one of them would die before he could get through to them about Zant's plan.

"PK Freeze!" Ness shouted as he created a large ball of ice, expanding it to twice his body mass, and throwing it like a fast ball at Mario's face. The impact wasn't lethal, but Mario would most definitely wake up with a massive headache. "Ha! Take that, Smash Bros. wannabes!" Ness exclaimed, when Mr. Game & Watch dashed over to the unconscious Mario.

"We are not your enemies!" Mr. Game & Watch exclaimed. "The true enemy is Ziro!" At this, everyone was confused.

"Who is Ziro?" Kirby asked.

Mr. Game & Watch explained to the others the dangerous situation at hand, which brought a few worried looks to (the now conscious) Mario and the rest of the team's faces.

"I knew that the Brotherhood was filled with cold-hearted freaks, but Zant disguising himself as a Geruso to try and get Zelda to marry him is just plain wrong." said Spyro.

"That's not the worst part: if we don't get the tablet before Zant gets the chance to use it, he could unleash a long-buried secret." said Mr. Game & Watch.

"The secret being the ninth guardian?" Sonic asked.

"No, the secret is what he knows."

"What do you mean?" Kirby asked.

"Legend has it, that Ziro knows the secret that can free Shade from the Shadow Dimension." said Mt. Game & Watch.

"And that's only the beginning." said a familiar voice.

"Glow?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, and I come with important news."  
_

**Just...pretend this chapter and the previous one are all one chapter. It'll be easier on all of our minds.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys...when the Internet is working again.**


	15. Chapter 14: Build-Up to an Execution

**So far, so good. I hope nothing royally screws me over this time...**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters featured in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Link had regained consciousness after some sort of a good night's sleep, but to Zelda and Samus, they knew that his time was limited, now that he was in the captivity of their oldest enemy. Link, of course, was unaware of the danger ahead of him, but he knew that _something_ bad was coming.

"Uh…Zelda," Link muttered as he finally woke up. "What happened, and where am I?"

"Zant beat the living daylights out of you, and his Bulblin goons brought you here." said Samus.

"And, unfortunately, Zant is going is to have you killed once he takes over the world." said Zelda.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." a familiar voice said, which startled everyone. It was Glow!

"You know, there's just something about you showing up out of nowhere that I find just plain spooky." said Link. **(You've had enough experiences like that; I'd think you would've come to expect them by now.)**

"I can't help it if I get around." said Glow. **(Not like that, you dirty-minded sickos.)**

"Well, why are you here, anyway?" Samus asked the world-famous hero.

"Well, I saw how grim your situation looked at the moment, so I thought I'd come down here and give you a little pep talk." Glow said as he chuckled a little.

"Enough with the jokes okay!" Zelda shouted.

"Fine, you can just take all of the fun away from the universe, what do I care," Glow said sarcastically. "But if you want the real reason, here it is: I came here to give you a piece of information that may help you in the future."

"So, tell us what we need to know." said Samus.

"Before I do, I think it's time Link learned the truth."

Zelda's eyes widened when she heard Glow say those words, and she tried to defy Glow the best she could. "Uh, what are you talking about?" Zelda said nervously.

"You know very well what I mean, Princess." Glow said a little impatiently.

"What the heck is he talking about, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Just say it already!" Samus shouted.

Zelda hesitated before she said anything. "Link, I myself believed I couldn't keep this a secret for long; but, before he brought you back, Glow made me promise to express my newfound feelings for you, to repay you for ignoring you for the previous six years." said Zelda. Link's jaw dropped to sea level after he heard Zelda say that.

"Shocking, isn't it?" said Glow. **(You're not helping, Glow.)**

"Now Link, before you get the wrong idea, let me explain this a little more. I began to fall in love with you soon after you saved us from the Parasite Queen and King K. Rool last year. But I never got the chance to say it, because you were killed during your fight with Ganondorf. At the time, I was devastated by your death the most, and Glow helped me get what I wanted by bringing you back. And, apparently, there's some sort of prophecy stating that I'm supposed to marry the Chosen One someday. From what Glow told me, you're the Chosen One."

"That makes a little more sense. But what else does the prophecy state?" Link asked. Glow realized that it was his turn to explain.

"Well, the Chosen One (that's you) must save the universe from my brother, with the help of his friends (which is your team) his future wife (that's Zelda) and me and my cousins. But, apparently, Zant has read the prophecy and wants to change the future by killing you altogether." said Glow.

"And marry Zelda." Link added.

"Exactly. Now, if you listen, I will tell you something important that will help you escape."

"Well, what is it?" Samus added.

"I have assigned your friends to a rescue mission of their own; they should be here any day now." Glow said as he disappeared again.

_I'm doomed_, Link thought. **(Way to have faith in your team, Link.)  
_**

It had been a few days since Glow gave the mission to Mario and the others. He had given them dreadful, as well as important, news. From what Glow said, Zelda had been captured and was being forced to marry Zant, while Link had been lead into a trap and is now prisoner to the Brotherhood.

_"We've got-a to do something." Mario had told the others._

_"That leads me to the main reason I'm here. I need the seven of you to save Link and Zelda from Zant. The wedding will come in precisely thirteen days from now." Glow had said to the heroes._

The group had since teleported back to Hyrule Castle. They knew that there was going to be no problem getting to Bulblin Castle now, until they realized that Samus had been captured by the Bulblins as well.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to use the Transportation Nexus in Samus' Lab." said Spyro.

"Samus has a lab?" Mr. Game & Watch asked.

"She had it built during the remodeling stage last year. You know, when we had to rebuild the Castle after Link's battle with Ganondorf." said Sonic.

"Oh yeah." Mr. Game & Watch muttered. **(I would think if he remembered something as traumatic as R.O.B.'s death, he'd remember the event that put them in that situation.)**

The heroes found the Transportation Nexus and set the coordinates for Bulblin Castle. One by one, the heroes were teleported to the belly of the beast, as they say. But as soon as they got there, they knew they had made a mistake.

"We knew you'd come for Link, so we set up a trap, and you just walked right into it!" said Bowser, who had been waiting for the heroes with an army of Bulblins.

"Well, at least things can't get any worse." said Ness.

"Shut up! Are you trying to jinx us or something?" Kirby asked.

"Guards, take them to the dungeon." said Bowser.

"I swear, I'm eventually going to kill you, Ness." said Sonic. **(You know he means that affectionately, guys. Right?)**  
_

The Bulblins took them to the prison cells and locked each of them in separate cells, just to make sure they didn't try to plot anything. That was probably the smartest decision the Bulblins ever made (which is saying something).

Link's worst fears had come to life as he watched the Bulblins imprison his friends and Ness. **(And Zoidberg.)**

"Um, guys, would you mind telling me why you're hanging out with Mr. Game & Watch Ness?" Link asked.

"Mr. Game & Watch rejoined our side, and the kids are Lucas and Ness." said Sonic.

"Let's just say it's a long story, but a really big deal about Game & Watch here is that he knows a thing or two about Zant's plan, and is more than happy to tell us." Kirby explained.

"What's Zant's true plan?" Link asked.

"Zant wants to use the Stone Tablet we found at the Palace of Ghosts to unlock a forgotten tomb called the Chamber of Ice. Once he opens it, he will be able to obtain a magical gem called the O'orn Stone. That will give him the power to release a ninth Elemental Guardian known as Ziro, the Guardian of Ice. And legend has it that Ziro knows how to bring Shade back from the Shadow Dimension." said Mr. Game & Watch.

At this, Link and Zelda became worried about the situation at hand. Then, three Bulblins came into the dungeon, bringing even more troubling news.

"Hello, Link," said Radoc. "I just spoke with Commander Zant, and he's decided not to wait until the Solar Eclipse to execute you. Instead, to make sure that you don't get in the way of our plans, your execution has been rescheduled to today." **(You big jerk! I'm seriously looking up a Tameranean thesaurus right now and swearing Radoc up a storm right now.) **The Bulblins unlocked Link's cell and dragged him out of the dungeon. As the doors closed, the heroes knew that all hope for the universe's survival was lost. But then, Mario began to chuckle.

"Did-a you guys really think I-a didn't see this coming?" he asked the others.

"Wait, you have a plan?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"I thought we'd-a be captured, so I-a grabbed Samus's Universal Skeleton Key before we-a left the Castle."

Zelda didn't know whether to be infuriated that Mario stole one of Samus's inventions, or be grateful that he gave them a chance to save Link. But after Mario unlocked all of the cell doors, she just thought about one thing: saving Link.

_Link, in multiple lifetimes, you and your ancestors have saved mine and previous princesses of Hyrule in the past, _Zelda thought as she and the others hurried to the Grand Hall of Bulblin Castle. _Now it's time for me to return the favor.  
__

**And thus the plot starts to come full circle. We've got a few chapters left, but I guarantee you guys they will be ****_very_**** memorable.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	16. Chapter 15: Brawl in the Grand Hall

**This is essentially where things start to ****_really_**** pick up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters featured in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

The Bulblins felt pretty confident about themselves. They were about to destroy the last surviving descendant of Glow (who was now clapped in irons and chains), and possibly change the future. But Link had other plans: he was going to try and cause a fight between all of the villains that were more than likely to attend the execution, then he would get his weapons and break out of there, and return to Hyrule. Once there, he will gather enough reinforcements and lead an attack on Bulblin Castle so he can save his friends.

But his plan, he knew, was a longshot from the beginning. First off, he had no idea how to start the fight, or who was attending the execution. Then, of course, he had no clue as to where his weapons were.

But once he got to the Great Hall, he realized that the Bulblins were pretty determined to kill Link, so they got the one thing that would kill him for sure: a guillotine. **(Since when was this the French Revolution?)**

Not to mention, Zant had invited his top generals to watch Link's death. There was Bowser, Dr. Cortex, Dr. Eggman, and Meta Knight (who, unknown to Link, was plotting his revenge on Mr. Game & Watch for what happened in the Flat Zone a few days ago). There were even a few minor agents, like Metal Sonic, Ripto, and quite a few other villains who had a strong desire to watch Link be beheaded.

**(AN: I know it's a little unprofessional for me to do this, but anyone who wanted to see Zant humiliated are about to get their wish.)**

"Link, for your crimes against the Brotherhood…" Zant said, but was interrupted by Link.

"What crimes?" Link asked.

"Well, for starters, you killed Ganondorf." said Zant.

"I had a good reason for it. He was about to destroy the universe, which would've killed you too, idiot!" Link said as the entire Great Hall was filled with doubtful mumbles.

"Well, you also captured my other agents! Not to mention you foiled my plans to take over the world six years ago." said Zant.

"I only had to fight you, like, twice; and that includes the fight we just had a few days ago." said Link.

"Well, who could forget the great battle between me and your friends, at which point, they killed off Shade's entire army. I still have scars from when the Dark Shifter took over my body."

"At which point, I might add, that you got your butt whooped by a princess." Link said as the Great Hall was filled with laughter, even from Radoc.

**(AN: Anyone who hated Zant here may now laugh their heads off.)**

"Wait a second, I think he's stalling!" said Dr. Eggman.

"What, stalling. Me? Oh I'd never even think of doing such a thing, especially in front of Zant, the greatest villain who ever lived." Link said sarcastically, which none of the villains seemed to notice.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Zant muttered.

"Wait, who said Zant was the greatest villain in the universe? Everyone knows that _I'm_ the greatest." said Bowser.

"No, _I_ am." said Dr. Cortex.

"No, _I _am!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

"You're all wrong; the greatest evil in the universe is _moa_!" Meta Knight tried to shout, but it seemed every one of the other villains was caught up in their own opinions, which Link was beginning to enjoy as his little scheme began to work.

"Order!" Zant shouted as he tried to act like a judge in the middle of a trial, but nobody listened. "Everybody settle down!" Zant continued, but he seemed to realize that Link was egging them on, as they say. "SILENCE! Now, we must not forget why we came here: to watch my future second-in-command cut off Link's head." That seemed to get the crowd fired up again, only on a different subject.

_Well, I know I've thought this before, but I'm doomed_, Link thought as he realized that his plan had gone horribly wrong.

Then, Zant heard something. It sounded like fighting. But that could only mean…

The villains watched as Link's friends burst through the door to the Great Hall, which made a few of them gasp, while Link began to smile.

"I told you he was stalling!" Dr. Eggman shouted.

"Oh, shut up, Eggman!" Bowser remarked. **(HAHA! I've been waiting for that line for ten chapters!)**  
_

Link broke free from his chains and knocked out the Bulblins who had sent him to the Great Hall. He was even able to find his weapons and shield while his friends were fighting the other members of the Brotherhood of Darkness. But soon after that, someone attacked him, and he sort of knew who it was: his ever-so-persistent enemy, Radoc.

"I was going to change the future and kill the Chosen One, and _that's_ what I'm going to do!" Radoc shouted.

"You're _really_ determined to kill me, aren't you?" Link taunted.

"I'm sick and tired of you and your friends meddling in the affairs of our evil plans; I'm going to kill you, here and now!"

_'Meddling in the affairs'?_ Link thought. _Since when did Bulblins learn to speak like _that_? Something's up._

Radoc moved in for an attack, but missed due to Link's incredible speed. **(That is sadly nonexistent in any fighting game he's in. Poor, poor Link.)** Link made a quick strike with his sword, landing a direct hit to Radoc's armored back.

Link believed he had bought himself some time to kill Zant and defeat the Brotherhood of Darkness forever. That is, until Radoc struck Link's arm, leaving a huge cut on it.

"I meant what I said earlier: I'm going to kill you!" said Radoc. Link retaliated by stabbing Radoc in the chest, but for some reason, that didn't kill him. Link was speechless at what he saw. "Zant isn't the only one with Dark Armor, Link." Radoc said with an evil smile on his face.

"I'm surprised. I didn't know that Zant was so desperate to win that he decided to cheat a little." Link said, knowing this would anger his enemy.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Radoc shouted.

Then Radoc made a bit of a mistake: first, he punched Link in the gut, which caused him to collapse to the floor. Second, he attacked Zelda from behind, giving him a hostage. Finally, he tried to make Link surrender by threatening to kill Zelda.

Link knew he had to do something, but didn't want to risk losing Zelda, especially after everything that's happened in the past few days. So he went with the obvious: he surrendered.

Radoc began to chuckle at what he was seeing: Link had surrendered to save his girlfriend. This was his chance. This was the moment he'd been waiting for an entire year for. This was the moment he would kill Link and allow Zant to rule the world.

"Good boy, now hold still so I can kill you," said Radoc. "I must say, I'm a little surprised at you. Sacrificing yourself to save Zelda, you must've known you were up against an impossible foe, now that I've consumed the Smarty-Pants Potion that Dr. Cortex gave me weeks ago."  
**(Pffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttt! I completely forgot I called it that! I'm a riot sometimes!) **As soon as Radoc said that, he wished he hadn't. He just told Link the secret behind his brilliant plans. Then he felt something blast his back, and feared the worst. He turned around to see that his fears were correct: Zelda had destroyed the Dark Armor.

"But how?" Radoc asked.

"You may be some sort of a genius now that you've taken a Smarty-Pants Potion (or whatever the heck you called it), but you'll never be skilled enough to beat us." said Link. Then, Link saw an opportunity and seized it, by stabbing Radoc in the chest; this time, it worked.

Radoc fell dead on the floor as soon as Link removed his sword from the Bulblin's chest. Link had done it. He had finally destroyed his incredibly persistent enemy. **(And good riddance to thee.)**

But then, he and Zelda heard a soft clapping sound. They turned around to see that Zant was sarcastically congratulating them.

"Bravo, Link," Zant said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "You have actually defeated my most trusted lieutenant. But it doesn't matter now. I've already sent out a team to retrieve the O'orn Stone. By tomorrow, I'll have one of the most powerful beings in the universe on my side of this war."

"But that means the Solar Eclipse is in less than twelve ours." said Link.

"You're beginning to figure it out, Link. I actually found a way to speed up time so that I can get all of my plans over with. Soon, all of Hyrule will be frozen solid within a day." With that, Zant levitated himself and his top lieutenants out of the Castle and into the night. Link knew that this battle wasn't over yet, not until Zant was put down, once and for all.  
_

**And with that, the countdown begins. It won't be long until the big finale of "The Brotherhood Returns". I hope you've all enjoyed this delayed Valentine's Day gift from me to you (trust me, had this gone my way, all of these chapters I've uploaded since Thursday would've been up on Friday; I blame my Internet)**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	17. Chapter 16: Preparations

**AND I'M BACK! After more than week of hiatus (because I jinxed the Internet into failing on me for this long), I'm finally back with the next chapter.**

**Funny enough, my lack of Internet turned out to be exactly what I needed to get started back on PMD3, and now I'm almost finished. Believe me, if you liked my PMD series, you'll LOVE my next project...but first things first, let's finish this fic.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Zant and his generals had arrived at the Chamber of Ice, where they saw the carnage that the Chamber's traps had created when his scouts tried to retrieve the stone. Zant was beginning to lose his patience with the Bulblins, considering that his most trusted general had been murdered by Link and Glow.

"I'm starting to doubt why I even entrusted my plans with the Bulblins. They haven't been much use to us since Ganondorf died." said Zant.

"I agree." said Bowser.

"They're _very_ incompetent." said Dr. Cortex.

"And completely unreliable." said Meta Knight.

Despite the fact that Radoc had been the most competent and reliable Bulblin the Brotherhood ever had, Zant had to agree with them. The Bulblins made terrible henchmen, and everyone knew that Ziro's Ice Monsters were loyal to anyone they had to serve.

"Once we release Ziro from the O'orn Stone, we will have the perfect minions who will follow our every command: the kind without a mind, or soul to begin with." said Zant.

Zant, Bowser, Dr. Cortex, Meta Knight, and Dr. Eggman carefully traversed the Chamber of Ice, with four of the five villains nearly freezing to death. Bowser was a Fire-user, and even _he_ was having a hard time standing the severe cold. Dr. Cortex was absolutely freezing from the cold. Dr. Eggman tried to use his Portable Heater to try and stay warm, but somehow the machine froze. Meta Knight had to wrap himself up with his huge cape, but he was still vulnerable to the cold. The only one who seemed to be perfectly fine with the cold was Zant, but no one remembered him being a cold-natured creep.

"Um, Commander Zant, why do you seem to be okay with this intense cold?" Bowser asked.

"That part will come, in time." Zant said as the villains arrived at the site of the first trap: plate activated Ice Spears.

Bowser was able to melt the Ice Spears with his fiery breath, and the villains continued their journey for the O'orn Stone.

After a few more traps (Ice Spikes, Ice Guards, and Ice Walls that tried to crush them) they finally found the O'orn Stone. As Bowser tried to pick it up, Zant slapped his huge hand away.

"Don't try to pick it up with your hands, it will freeze you." Zant warned him.

"But I'm a very powerful Fire-User!" Bowser shouted at Zant.

"It doesn't matter. If you touch it, you freeze instantly. Let me handle it." Zant said as he grabbed the O'orn Stone with his bare hands, which surprised all four of the generals.

"How are you immune to the O'orn Stone's freezing effects?" Meta Knight asked.

"Only an Ice-User can withstand the magical powers that the O'orn Stone produces." Zant explained which actually puzzled the other villains even more. "Now Bowser, I need you to take this stone to Snow World so you can return Ziro from suspended animation."

"What? I thought you were going to do it!" Bowser shouted.

"I have more important businesses to take care of." Zant said as he walked back through the Chamber of Ice. "For that, I need the extra _time_ that my master plan requires."

"Sometimes that guy confuses me." Bowser said to the other generals.  
_

"You lied to me?" Link asked his immortal ancestor.

"I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the truth." said Glow.

Link, Zelda, and the others had returned to Hyrule so Glow could explain the Ancient Prophecy to Link. And so far, Link hasn't really gotten anywhere, except the fact that Glow hadn't been completely accurate with describing the details.

"You're not really the Chosen One, okay. Your son is." Glow said.

"I don't have a son." said Link.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. I've been trying to get you and Zelda together so that one day there _would_ be a Chosen One!"

Link could not believe what he was hearing. Glow had been responsible for Zelda liking him?

"Glow, tell me the rest of the Ancient Prophecy." Link said, half angry at Glow and half anxious about what more there is for him to tell.

"'An evil tyrant will return to try and stop you in who-knows-how-many-years and one of my evil cousins will set my brother free from the Shadow Dimension. Then, when everything looks like Shade will take over, the Chosen One teams up with Yours-Truly and saves the world from enslavement.'" said Glow.

"That's it?" Link asked.

"Well I paraphrased it in case you couldn't understand the ancient language of the guardians; it gets kind of complicated considering one of us is supposed to die. But even I'm not so sure what the outcome will be like. I'm an Elemental Guardian that rules over the Light, not an Oracle." said Glow.

"But how come you knew that Tanzofficus, I mean Zant, tried (and failed) to propose to Zelda? You said you occasionally read a Universal Timeline." Link asked.

"I never read the part that has a connection to the Ancient Prophecy. Besides, I lost it." Glow said.

"How can someone as powerful as you lose a-" Link's voice faltered. "Wait a minute. Is it possible to use the Timeline to travel into the past and future?" Link asked.

"Duh. It's a Timeline," said Glow. "Why do you ask?"

"That must be the thing that Zant used to speed up time. He could use it to go back and-oh no." Link said as he just realized something.

"He could use it to kill you in the past and save Ganondorf!" Glow said as he realized what Link was trying to say.

"Or worse, he could use it to alter one of our memories-" Link's voice faltered again, before finally putting the pieces together. "Zelda!"

Link ran to the Meeting Room and found that, indeed, Zelda had completely vanished. Link didn't have time to think, though. He needed answers, and he just knew Zant had them.  
_

"Do you-a have any-a 3s?" Mario asked.

"Go Fish." said Sonic.

Mario had found a deck of cards in his room and challenged Sonic to a game of Go-Fish, and so far Sonic was basically kicking his butt. Mario accused Sonic of cheating about five times, but Sonic wouldn't admit it.

"Do you have any 4s?" Sonic asked. Mario wasn't surprised that Sonic knew Mario had all three 4s, which made Mario so mad that he threw his cards at Crash's face, making Crash about as mad as Mario. Luckily, Link walked in on all of them before Mario and Crash got into an argument.

"Zelda's disappeared!" Link shouted. "I need all of you to help me find her."

"Oh, you may also want to try and find my Universal Timeline and try to stop one of my cousins from releasing Shade." Glow said, appearing out of nowhere, startling everyone.

"I get the feeling you enjoy showing up out of nowhere and freaking us all out!" Sonic shouted.

"You're right, I do. Now, I think Bowser has taken the O'orn Stone to Snow World, considering that's the coldest place in this galaxy," said Glow. "And I think Zant still has the Timeline. He's most likely at his old castle in the Twilight Realm."

"Okay, you guys go find the O'orn Stone, and I'll get the Timeline and save Zelda." Link said as he headed for Samus's Lab.

"But how are we supposed to get to Snow World in time to stop the return of Ziro?" Spyro asked.

"I think I may be able to help." Samus said from right outside the room. Samus led the others to a small space cruiser just big enough for all six of them.

"I call Shotgun!" Kirby shouted as he ran into the ship.

The other heroes boarded the ship and took their seats as the ship took off and left Earth's orbit in just ten seconds.

"Samus really impresses me sometimes." Glow said to himself as he began his nonchalantly walk over to a portal he opened that would take him to the Twilight Realm.  
_

**My ARCEUS, it feels good to be back.**

**Yeah, looks like the plot's finally coming around full circle, and the finale is coming up soon.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later...It's been far too long.**


	18. Chapter 17: Dogfight

**Unfortunately, today's chapter is going to be a little short, because I need to buy me some time to finish PMD3; I'm ****_so close_**** right now, and I can't wait for you guys to read it. But for now, let's get this on, because we have so little time left before the big finale.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Samus's ship had taken the team into outer space. Samus had explained that in order to reach the Mushroom Kingdom Dimension without the teleportation system, they have to find an inter-dimensional wormhole. They had been searching for a while now, and they were starting to get very bored.

"How long did you say it would be before the next wormhole opens?" Sonic asked Samus.

"I told you it could take hours, or even years for it to open." said Samus.

"But we don't have years. We have only a short time before Ziro is released." said Spyro.

"Yeah!" Crash shouted in agreement.

Samus then saw something that really worried her. A large creature with bat-like wings shot a fireball at her ship. She steered it out of the way, but they soon realized that the monster wasn't alone. A giant battle cruiser with a big red N on it appeared right behind the monster that Samus referred to as Ridley, general of the Space Pirates.

"Hello, I have been sent by Commander Zant to destroy you so you won't stop Ziro from turning Mushroom Kingdom into an icy graveyard." Dr. Cortex said through the speakers of the ship.

"What-a do you want-a with my home?" Mario asked Dr. Cortex.

"It's not what I want, it's what Ziro wants. He has told us everything we need to know about bringing Shade back from the Shadow Dimension," Dr. Cortex explained, giving everyone the idea that Ziro had already been released. "Now Ridley, destroy them all!"

Ridley had fired another fireball at Samus's ship. This time, it was a direct hit. Samus was able to steer the ship back on course, but the weapon system had been damaged, meaning no one could fight Ridley without going into space.

"Mario, you steer the ship, I'm going out there to fight Ridley." said Samus.

"You want Mario, someone who has no experience flying something as complicated as a spaceship, to control this flying piece of junk while you fight a monster who wants to kill us all? Who are you, and what have you done with Samus?" Sonic asked.

Samus had already activated her Power Suit's space mode, giving her artificial gravity, and enough oxygen to last her an entire fight with Ridley. She entered the airlock, closed it, and was then ready to enter outer space and battle Ridley one last time.

Ridley tried tearing the ship apart with his bare claws, but Samus fired a missile at his face, forcing him to let go. Ridley was now officially ticked off and picked Samus up with its claws. Samus was then thrown all the way over to Dr. Cortex's Battleship, immediately being overwhelmed by Cortex's robots.

"It's over, Samus. You lose." said Dr. Cortex.

Samus then tried using her weapon's bomb mode, which shot a large bomb upwards, giving her enough time to activate flight mode on her armor so she could escape the ship before the bomb exploded.

Her attempt to destroy the ship was successful, and Dr. Cortex's ship was damaged, creating a portal to Mushroom Kingdom Dimension. But Ridley had grabbed Samus, seized the ship, and flew directly into the wormhole.

_This isn't good_, Samus thought. _If Ridley does anything to us, we won't be able to reach the end of the portal. And if I fire any weapons at him, we'll all be destroyed._

Then she remembered that she could still hit Ridley's claw (which she did), and was able to climb back onto her ship.

"Mario, give me back the controls." said Samus.

"Fine, I have-a absolutely no idea how-a to fly this-a thing anyway." said Mario.

Samus was able to safely navigate the ship through the portal and into the Mushroom Kingdom Dimension. But when they got there, it seemed like it was too late.  
_

**I might upload again later tonight, and then you guys can have the long-awaited final battle ****_at least_**** by the end of the week.**

**For now, remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	19. Chapter 18: Ziro

**Before you guys ask; yes, this guy's name was intended to be a pun on "zero", as in "sub-zero temperature". I have a reason for naming all of these Guardians.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

The entire Mushroom Kingdom had been covered in ice. And to make matters worse, Ridley had made his way through the portal, but was soon frozen solid by the intense cold.

"How come we're not frozen?" Spyro asked.

"The ship's got a built in heat generator, which repels any temperature up to one hundred degrees below zero." said Samus.

"Okay, am I the only one who didn't understand a thing you just said?" Kirby asked.

"No." said Sonic.  
_

"Is there a r-r-reason why it has to be so c-c-cold, Master Ziro?" Bowser asked.

"Because I'm the Guardian of Ice, and I prefer the cold, fool." said the laid back, cool-as-the-rule Ziro.

Bowser had freed Ziro from the O'orn Stone, but his result wasn't an army of unbeatable monsters; instead, the entire Mushroom Kingdom was frozen solid.

"Now, it's time for me to open up a portal to that creepy Shadow Dimension, ya dig?" Ziro asked Bowser.

"Y-y-yeah, I dig." said the shivering Bowser.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Bowser heard Samus shout from the other side of the castle wall.

"I thought you said that monster of yours would take 'em out, fool." said Ziro.

"F-f-for a moment there, I t-t-thought it would too, Master Ziro." Ziro knew that Bowser wasn't going to do anything right today, so he created his own Ice Monsters to destroy the invaders.

"Ice Monsters incoming!" Samus shouted as Ziro's monsters attacked.

Mario used all of his most powerful Fire Attacks, but for some crazy reason, none of the attacks did much damage to the monsters. Kirby brought out his rarely used samurai sword and tried to slice one of the monsters in half, but the blade got stuck in one of them, and he was forced to run. Sonic even tried to harness the powers of one of his rings, but one of the monsters stole it, and used it to punch him with the force of a sledge hammer.

"These things are invincible." Kirby shouted as Crash tried to punch one in the face, which ended with him getting a few bruised knuckles.

"My Ice Monsters may be made of Ice, but their armor is as hard as diamond, ya dig?" said Ziro.

"As-a hard as-a diamond? Man-a, why do the bad-a guys get all the good-a stuff?" Mario asked himself.

Then, Samus had an idea. It was risky, and there was a good chance she could die in the process, but it was the only way to destroy Ziro's Ice Monsters. She charged her Arm Cannon up to the point where she couldn't control the energy being produced by the cannon, aimed at the army of Ice Monsters, and fired her most powerful weapon: the Zero Laser.

The deadly energy disintegrated all of the Ice Monsters to dust, which made Ziro so mad he nearly melted with anger.

"C'mon Bowser, we need to leave before they do to us what they did to my Ice Monsters," Ziro said, but then saw that Bowser had been frozen by the cold. "Fine, I'll go by myself."

Ziro then opened a portal to an unknown location and escaped. But as he left, all of the ice around Mushroom Kingdom began to melt.

"We-a did it!" Mario shouted with joy as his home was beginning to return to normal.

But while Mario was overwhelmed with joy, Samus had collapsed from exhaustion and the others had to carry her to the ship.  
_

**By now, you guys may have noticed that I've been refraining from commenting in the middle of chapters; that's mainly because I've received a fair bit of criticism by some who actually wanted a good story. All I really have to say to those people (specifically those who I can't reply to) is that: My stories get better as time passes (which you will start to notice in the near future), so me commenting will become quite unnecessary. You guys wanted a great story, YOU'RE SURE AS HECK GONNA GET ONE!"**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	20. Chapter 19: Unholy Matrimony

**The finale is upon us. This is the chapter that starts the point where my works actually get good.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters in this fic belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Zelda had been magically transported to Zant's old castle in the Twilight Realm by the ring he had given her days ago. She knew that Zant had a plan to return Zelda to his lair to try to marry her, but she didn't think he'd be this sneaky.

While Zelda tried to escape the castle, she was reminded of the horror show that took place years ago: the moment when she (as a spirit with no physical form) witnessed Zant reveal he was merely a pawn in Ganondorf's master plan; and how could she forget the quarrel Link had with Zant, not long before Link's showdown with Ganondorf. Those horrific moments Zelda could never forget.

"Yes, I know you remember that day." said a shady voice from behind. Zelda turned around to find Zant standing in the middle of the castle corridor, with Shadow Beasts at both of his sides.

"How could I forget, it was the day Link and I almost died by your so-called-master's hand." Zelda replied.

"Trust me when I say you were never in harm's way. Besides, what you may not know is that _I_ was the one who killed Ganondorf in the first place." said Zant.

"And Ganondorf _still_ trusted you?" Zelda asked.

"When we were brought back by Shade, I erased the memory of me killing him, and convinced him that it was Link who struck him down."

"Well, he sort of did, but aside from that, you are not very trustworthy."

"I know. That's what makes me such an awesome villain." Zant said as the Shadow Beasts teleported over to Zelda's side, knocked her down, cuffed her, and sent her to the dressing room.

"I may not be killing Link today, or have an army of invincible Ice Monsters, but I will have control of Hyrule before nightfall, or my name isn't Zant, King of Shadows!" Zant said as he got out Glow's Universal Timeline. He knew that if he went back in time and saved Ganondorf on that fateful night, he could keep Zelda from falling in love with Link, and once he married Zelda and took control of Hyrule; there was a pretty high possibility that Link might commit suicide, thus ending the Ancient Prophecy, and changing the future! "Soon, I will prove, once and for all, that nice guys really do finish last." Zant said as he was just about to change history. **(I know I promised I would try to not do this anymore, but that is some seriously dark stuff that I don't remember writing.)**  
_

Link hadn't had to travel to the Twilight Realm in a very long time. The last time he was there, he and the Twilight Princess Midna were almost killed by Zant. But he knew that if he didn't, Zelda could reluctantly give control of Hyrule to their second greatest enemy. So Link stepped inside the Teleportation Chamber, and was immediately sent to Zant's Castle.

But once he got there, Zant had already done the damage necessary to change the course of time.  
_

Zant's master plan was officially complete. He had brought back Ganondorf and set up the wedding. And just as Zant predicted, Zelda doesn't remember telling Link she loved him. Zant was almost completely in control of Hyrule.

"Zant, I don't know why you're so intent on taking control of Hyrule." Ganondorf asked his general.

"It's what I've always dreamed of. You want to rule the galaxy, but all I want is Hyrule; and I'll do anything to take it." Zant replied.

Ganondorf knew there was no arguing with Zant over the matter. There was no possible way of changing the deluded Twili's mind.  
_

All preparations for the wedding were ready: the guests had arrived (if you consider every member of the Brotherhood of Darkness guests), Bowser had quickly forged the rings that would permanently transform the wearer completely evil, and all they needed was for the bride to accept fate and come meet the groom.

But even though Zant changed the future, Zelda was still in love with Link. Unfortunately, Zant had threatened to eliminate everyone in Hyrule with a large monster he created, unless Zelda married him and gave him full control of Hyrule; so she had no choice.

Zelda had already donned the black wedding dress (which Zant claimed to have belonged to his mother on her wedding day), and was ready to accept her new fate. She only hoped her people would forgive her for doing such a heinous thing.  
_

Even though Link could barely remember why he was back in the Twilight Realm, he did know it had something to do with Zelda being captured by Zant. Link remembered his way around the Castle from the first time, but little did Link know he had only moments to save Zelda, and all of Hyrule.  
_

"We are gathered here today to legally bind these two monarchs in semi-holy matrimony," Ganondorf announced as a confident Zant and a horrified Zelda stood at the altar, about to be married and become co-rulers of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm. "Do you, Zant, take Princess Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Certainly." Zant said with confidence.

"And do you, Zelda, take Zant to be your husband?"

"Personally, I'd rather marry a goat; unfortunately, I see no other alternative."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Ganondorf. "However, I am legally bound as Judge to allow the guests to have a say in this. If anyone sees these two unfit to be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Zant made sure everyone who attended the wedding wouldn't interfere with his plans, so he knew for a fact that dominion over both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm would be his.

"Well, if no one will speak up, I guess we should give them the rings." Ganondorf said as a Shadow Beast arrived with the rings.

But before the rings reached the altar, the Shadow Beast fell dead to the floor, evaporating the evil rings.

"What? But how?" Zant asked, but then saw the arrow.

"That was my way of saying 'I Object'." Link said as Glow appeared right by his side, holding the Universal Timeline. The villains then watched in horror as Ganondorf began to fade away into nothing.

"Glow went back in time and stopped Zant from rescuing Ganondorf in the past, allowing Zelda to love me, and refuse to marry you." Link said, immediately before Zelda left the altar and stood on the other side of Link.

Zant couldn't believe it. He was so close to victory, but it was snatched away by his mortal enemies once again.

"Wow, he was so close, too." Cortex said, but then saw Zant, infuriated by how close he was to victory, get out a new sword that he created to destroy his enemies.

"You will pay for your interference!" Zant said, then jabbed Glow with his sword.  
_

**And so, the end is near...**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


	21. Chapter 20: The Eye of The Storm

**Two. Chapters. Left. It's around this point that my writing suddenly, as TV Tropes puts it, Grows the Beard...But really, that's for all of you to decide amongst yourselves. Anyway, Here's the penultimate chapter of "The Brotherhood Returns".**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

Being an Elemental Guardian, Glow was unable to die, but he could be wounded. He lay down on the floor, clutching his side in pain. Everyone else was shocked at the heinous action, and everyone just stared at Zant, holding the weapon that could've killed the Guardian of Light.

"I will not allow anyone to interfere with my plans any longer!" Zant shouted as he swiped at Zelda, but was blocked by Link's sword.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Link said as his sword once again locked with Zant's.

They continued to fight while everyone in the courtroom watched in awe. Zant cast evil curses at Link, who quickly deflected them with the Power of Light. The two warriors knew that they were both evenly matched, so Zant decided to use a few new techniques he learned while imprisoned in the Flying Fortress.

"Link, I don't think you knew this already, but I'm not really a dark-user." Zant said which stunned everyone.

Nobody saw it coming. Everyone thought that, since Zant was apprentice to Ganondorf (as well as a former residence of the Twilight Realm), that he would be a dark-user as well.

"If you're not a dark-user, then what are you?" Eggman asked.

Zant chuckled, as his suit transformed into armor. Bowser recognized the armor from Ziro's monsters. He knew only one group of element-users that used that kind of armor.

"You're an ice-user, aren't you?" Bowser asked.

"You know Bowser, you're smarter than you look. Yes, I'm an ice-user." Zant said, as the room temperature began to drop dramatically. The walls became covered with frost. All of the villains knew what was coming, so they ran for their lives.

"Oh no you don't!" Zant shouted as the giant doors closed on their own. The extremely low temperatures froze the doors shut so no one could get out.

"What are you thinking, Zant?" Meta Knight asked.

"If you do this, we'll all die!" Eggman exclaimed.

"You will, but I won't." Zant explained.

That proved it. Zant had gone insane. Even Ganondorf wouldn't risk killing his entire army just to get revenge on his enemies. Link had to do something or else Zant will freeze everyone to death. Link got out one of his bombs and through it at the doors. Just as Link predicted, the bomb shattered the doors, allowing everyone to get out. As all of the villains escaped, Link and Zelda tried to get Glow out of the courtroom, but even as the size of a man, he still weighed a ton. But Link and Zelda were still able to get the wounded warrior out of the frozen wasteland that was once Twilight Castle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zant asked as Ice Monsters surrounded the trio that got left behind.

"What is going on here, Zant?" Zelda asked.

"You three aren't getting out of the Twilight Realm alive!" Zant shouted as an icy wind surrounded the trio.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Glow asked. "I'm completely immortal. Nothing can destroy me."

"Actually, that's not entirely true. Elemental Guardians _can_ be killed, by one thing."

Link was curious about this. If he knew what the Guardians' weakness was, he could use this information to kill Shade.

"So, what is it?" Zelda asked.

But then, an icy figure appeared out of nowhere. A figure that Glow knew all too well.

"Hello, my so very un-cool cousin." Ziro said.

"The only thing that can kill an Elemental Guardian is another Elemental Guardian." Zant continued.

Link didn't like where this was going. Glow could only be killed by his cousins, and Ziro was here to kill the last hope for the universe's survival. He also didn't like the fact that he and Zelda were trapped in an icy prison, about to be slaughtered because Zant's evil plan had been foiled severely. There obviously was no hope for any of them. Zant had won. The universe was doomed. They were all going to die.

"Now, this petty war will end with you!" Zant exclaimed.

But at that instant, a large metal object crashed down on top of the Ice Monsters. Ziro recognized the object from Mushroom Kingdom. Those meddling idiots had returned to ruin his life again.  
_

"Sorry it took so long, but Samus fell unconscious after the battle and none of us knew how to fly the ship, so we had to wait a while before we could come back and save the day." Sonic said as he and the others hurried off the ship, seeing their leader, his girlfriend, and Glow about to be killed.

"Did-a we miss anything-a?" Mario asked.

"Well, to be honest we were about to die until you guys came in and killed the Ice Monsters." Link told his teammates.

_Why are there so many interferences?_ Zant thought.

"Alright Ziro, kill all of them already." Zant ordered the evil Guardian.

Ziro had then created a massive storm that was going to freeze them all to death. Unfortunately, the storm got out control, and instead of killing Link and the others, it began a course that would destroy the galaxy.

"What are you doing?" Zant shouted.

"I play by my own rules, dig?" Ziro explained. "I'm not taking orders from a punk like you. The only one I work for is Shade and Shade alone!" Ziro then opened a portal to who-knows-where.

"What is that storm going to do?" Link asked.

"It's gonna freeze the galaxy solid, turning it into a frozen wasteland, and everyone will have to adapt to the cold. Over time, the people will turn into my new frozen army," said Ziro. "This will literally be a cool ending for the world you know and love." And with that, Ziro finally disappeared from sight.

Nobody liked what Ziro had planned for the galaxy. If what Ziro said was true, even Zant wouldn't be able survive the storm. There was only one hope for the universe, and even Zant knew it was the only way.

"Link, I need you and your friends to kill the storm before it leaves the Twilight Realm." Zant told his long-time nemesis.

"What, why me?" Link asked.

"Because any ice-user techniques will just make things worse. Your team is our last hope." Zant told him.

"How do I know we can trust you? You nearly killed the entire Brotherhood of Darkness just to get revenge on me." Link asked.

"I'm not proud of trusting you and your maroon friends with the fate of the galaxy, but it's the only way." Zant said as he began to mess with Samus's ship.

"What are you doing?" Samus asked.

"I'm modifying your ship so it can fly into the Eye of the Storm so you can kill it." Zant explained.

After Zant was done, Link and the others got ready to kill the storm that would destroy the galaxy. Once everyone was onboard, they would head out for the ultimate storm.

"Wait, Link!" Zelda called.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"Just in case you don't come back, just let me say something."

"We don't have enough time," Zant told them. "The Storm is going to freeze Hyrule in less than thirty minutes."

"Let the girl speak." said Glow.

"Thank you, Glow." said Zelda. Glow then gave her the 'thumbs-up' gesture.

"Now, Link. There is a pretty good chance you won't come back, so I wanted to tell you I love you."

"I love you too, Zelda." Link said as they finally shared their first kiss, which nearly made Samus explode with jealousy.

"Well, if you two love-birds are done, we have a world to save." said Samus.

Link then went up to the entrance to the ship, but turned around and said one last good-bye to Zelda, knowing this would probably be the last time they would see each other. The ship then took off and headed right in the direction of the storm.

"You know, if Link doesn't come back, I'd be happy to take his place as your lover." Zant said, still ambitious to take over Hyrule.

"Oh, go freeze yourself." Zelda snapped.

"Oh snap!" Glow chuckled.

Link felt terrible, knowing that he may never see the woman he loved again. Then, Spyro came over to talk.

"I know how you must feel." Spyro said to his friend.

"Really, have _you_ ever a girl you've had a crush on for six years?" Link asked his youngest teammate.

"Well no, but I do have friends that I care deeply about that I may never see again."

"It's-a the same with all of us-a." said Mario.

"Yes, we all have people we care about back home, and it's up to us to save them by killing the storm." said Sonic.

"Yeah!" Crash shouted.

"Not me," Kirby said, but then got a few dirty looks from the others. "But yeah, what they said."

Link began to feel better after the pep talk from his friends.

"Thanks guy that makes me feel a lot better."

"Guys, we've got a lock on Eye!" Samus shouted to the others. They all rushed over to see, but Link saw an unwanted face inside the storm! Link knew that face, and he hated him, more than anyone in the world.

"Guys, how are we supposed to destroy that thing?" Sonic asked.

"Why don't we fire our lasers at it?" Kirby asked.

"Because lasers won't work on a storm. We're going to have to drop something big and explosive into it in order to kill it." said Samus.

Link then knew exactly what they had to do.

"Samus, does this ship have a self-destruct mode?" Link asked.

"Link, every ship has a self-destruct mode. Why?" Samus asked.

"Because we need to use this ship to destroy the Eye." Link explained which gave everyone the idea that Link had gone insane.

"Link, this ship has no escape pods, we won't be able to save ourselves if we destroy the Eye." said Samus.

"We won't need pods if I use the Power of Light to protect us," Link said to the others. "Just set a collision course for the Eye, set the ship for self-destruct, and I'll handle the rest."

Samus was putting a lot of trust in Link, and she couldn't afford not to trust him. So she plot a course for the Eye of the Storm, set the self-destruct timer for sixty seconds, and hoped for the best.

"Okay, it's done, now what?" Samus asked.

Link had already begun to channel his inner energy so he could save his friends from death. He just needed a little more time.

Zelda saw everything that happened from outside the Twilight Castle walls. She saw the ship crash into the Eye. She saw the storm die, taking her best friend and her beloved with it. She knew, once and for all that her friends were dead. She leaned over onto Glow's shoulder and wept, for she knew she would never see Link alive again.

"Wow, what an exit." Zant muttered to himself. Zant always pictured Link's death to be slow and gruesome, a warrior's death. He never would have imagined Link would die a hero, saving the world from one of the greatest evil minds in the known universe.

It was at that instant that Glow saw a faint light in the sky above the castle. He had a pretty good feeling that his last descendant was still alive.

"Zelda, look." Glow said, pointing at the light, which was approaching them rather quickly.

As the Light got closer, Zelda's hopes got higher. And once the light got close enough for her to see, she knew for a fact that Link was alive. The light dispersed, and in its place were eight warriors, unscathed by the explosion.

"Unh that was the worst crash landing of my life!" Spyro exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's never do that again." said Sonic.

"Link!" Zelda shouted as she ran toward her true love.

The two embraced each other in a hug, though Link used up a lot of energy creating that shield, so he would need to rest for a while.

"I have to say, this has been, by far, the most exciting adventure I've ever had." said Glow, who noticed Zant had escaped during all of the commotion.

_Someday, that little weasel will get what's coming to him,_ Glow thought.  
_

**Before anybody asks, I did NOT have Snoop Dog in mind when creating Ziro; his personality is basically what I thought someone with Ice powers would act like.**

**Also, I apologize to all of the meteorologists out there who are probably screaming their heads off at me that the entire "storm" ordeal is not even close to how storm works; at the time I was writing this, I had no idea how the weather worked, and I was too lazy to try to rewrite the storm as an ice-demon...which, now that I think about it, is probably what the storm was to begin with.**

**Remember to review, and I'll see you guys later with the finale.**


	22. Chapter 21: Apparently, a Happy Ending

**The final chapter of one of my favorite works. Expect a semi-dramatic conclusion to one particular character arc that hasn't been completely fleshed out just yet...of course, then what would we have for a conclusion to the trilogy itself.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. belongs to Nintendo, Masahiro Sakurai, and HAL Laboratory. All OCs in this fic are mine. All unoriginal characters belong to their respective franchises and company labels.  
_**

It had been six months since what was now being called "The Battle of the Storm" and basically nothing had been the same. Link had been thinking it over, and he decided it was about time he asked Zelda to marry him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Glow asked.

"I'm sure. I've known her for almost eight years, we've been dating for about a year and a half, we've both gotten to know each other very well, and so I think it's time." Link said to his semi-immortal ancestor.

"Well, I'm glad you've made up your mind about it, because I've taken the liberty of buying Zelda a ring. All you have to do is ask her, if she says yes, then we will be one step closer to fulfilling the prophecy and saving all life as we know it."

Link knew what was at stakes were if he asked Zelda to marry him, but he wasn't doing it for Glow and his Ancient Prophecy. Link was doing it for himself. He had loved Zelda for six years, and now that he knows that Zelda felt the same way, he was convinced it was time.

Zelda was in her room in the Palace, thinking about how wonderful a lifetime with Link would be. She thought of her and Link growing old as the peaceful monarchs of Hyrule. She thought of finally bringing peace to their dimension forever.

"Zelda?" She heard Link ask from outside her door. The young man walked in, holding something behind his back.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"I've been thinking it over with Glow for a while, and I've come to a decision." Link said in a serious tone.

Zelda had anticipated this moment. She held her breath as she waited for Link to say something.

"Zelda, you and I have been friends for six years. I've saved your life more times than any of us can count, and it wasn't but a short time ago that we started dating, and an even shorter time ago that we confessed our feelings for each other. We know almost everything about each other, and so I can't think of a better time to ask you this one simple question." Link said as he got down on one knee.

"Princess Zelda, ruler of the Kingdom of Hyrule, will you marry me?" Link asked as he brought out the ring that Glow bought for this special moment.

To think, Zelda had been wondering about the future only seconds before, now she has been given the opportunity to make her dreams come true. She knew only one answer to a question like this.

"Yes, I will marry you." Zelda said, as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

Link had been in luck. He was worried the whole incident with Zant trying to take over Hyrule by marriage had traumatized her into never wanting to be married, no matter who asked her. But it seems that Zelda hadn't been emotionally fazed by those horrifying few hours, so it was official. Link and Zelda were engaged to be married.  
_

In just two months of preparations, Link and Zelda's wedding was already under way: all of Link and Zelda's friends had arrived as guests, Glow had volunteered to be the Judge (even though he still couldn't read much Hylian), and with the pre-bought wedding bands, just about everything was ready.

Though Zelda was beginning to have second-thoughts. It was normal of course, every now and then, either the bride or the groom questions this big decision.

"Zelda, what exactly are you doing?" Samus asked the troubled bride.

"Samus, I'm not sure I want to get married. Not just yet." Zelda told her friend.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's too late for that."

"I know, but I just don't know if I want to do this just yet."

Samus knew that she wasn't getting anywhere with her. Though, she _did_ know a speech that could work.

"Zelda, it may seem rather shocking to you, but for a while now, I've had this crush on Link." Samus finally admitted, but it didn't seem like Zelda was shocked.

"Honestly, I kind of saw it coming." Zelda said, with a bit of a giggle in her voice.

"But how, I kept it a complete secret for more than two years?" Samus asked.

"Samus, everyone knew about your crush on Link. But why bring it up now?" Zelda asked.

"Because, I've actually had my eye on Link for a while, but when you and Link started dating, I was so jealous I nearly killed myself. But, seeing as how Link was so determined to come back and save you so many times, I realize now that I never had a shot at a guy like him in the first place." Samus's speech seemed to be working, but it wasn't taking full effect.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Zelda asked.

"What I'm saying is that even though I may not be able to have Link for myself, I hate to admit it, but I think you may have a chance." Samus explained.

It took a while for Zelda to figure it out, but she soon realized that marrying Link would possibly be the best thing that happened to her. Plus, it would put an end to Zant's schemes to control Hyrule.

"You're right, Samus." Zelda said before heading back into the castle, just moments away from being married.

In just a few moment's time, Link and Zelda had exchanged their vows, said their 'I do's', and the best part is, nobody objected, because they knew this couple was absolutely meant for each other.

"Well, I guess there is nothing left but to bring out the rings." Glow said, as Mario and Sonic brought the rings to the beloved couple.

"Well, now that we've come this far without any interruptions," Glow said, turning to Link. "You may kiss the bride."

Link didn't think twice. He and Zelda then shared their first kiss as a married couple. The two then ran out of the palace and headed for the new ship that Samus got after the other one was destroyed. They set a course to take a cruise all around the galaxy, and they were off before anyone could say 'Elemental Guardian'.  
_

The news spread quicker than even Glow expected. By the end of the week, everyone in the galaxy knew that Link and Zelda were engaged. Everyone, including Shade.

"Do you realize that if Link and Zelda are allowed to have a family, than our days are numbered?"Shade asked the dark soul of Ganondorf inside the Shadow Dimension.

"Yes, my lord. That's why I had Zant take something of value from the Guardian of Light." Ganondorf explained.

"What exactly did you take from my brother?" Shade asked.

"The source of his power." Ganondorf said to the evil Guardian.

This made Shade have a few ideas, but knew that one would definitely bring him victory.

"This could be our chance to escape this place." Shade said as he began the first stage of his ultimate plan.  
_

**I could've ended it off at the wedding, but I had to get that little bit in first; got to keep the audience hooked after all.**

**The truly EPIC conclusion will be postponed for a little while longer than needed: partially because I find myself, even after that traumatic experience of the previous week, too lazy to finish PMD3; partially because there is one more story arc that I want to cover before the finale, and I pretty much have to rewrite it almost completely if I want to appease to some of you fans who are begging me to include characters that I couldn't fit into the story before.**

**Not only that, but I intend to add in a few other bonus arcs once the trilogy is finished; you could call them "filler", but they actually help to develop some of the Smashers now that their leader isn't hogging the spotlight.**

**In any case, I hope all of you are satisfied with the ending, so remember to review, and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
